Pokemon: The Final Journey
by DFreddy3773
Summary: Ash Ketchum sets out on his next adventure hoping to accomplish his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. Now aboard the reconstructed S.S. Anne, and headed back to the Kanto Region, he has invited some old friends along for the journey. Hilarity and many other emotions ensue. What trials will they face? Will Ash prove successful? Pokeshipping. Rated M but in good taste.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator** : Today we join our heroes on their final journey towards reaching their dreams. Ash has sought the companionship of some old friends as he travels back to Kanto to participate in the Master Trials. What will be in store for Ash and his friends as their story continues? Victory? Defeat? Love? Mystery? I guess we will just have to wait and see…

MISTY

I leaned my arms over the railing of the S.S. Anne. The brisk speed of her sailing splashed salty sea water onto my face and I welcomed the embrace. I loved the ocean. The sun was making its final descent above the horizon and the ship was piercing the still ocean. As I gazed out at toward the vast blue, I noticed a family of Seal jumping at the bow of the boat. Using its wake to propel them, they flew gracefully into the air. I suppose they enjoyed watching the sun set as much as I did.

I was in my element near the water. I could almost taste the advantage it gave me as a water Pokémon trainer. But being aboard the S.S. Anne gave me more than just strength, it awakened memories from long ago. The last time I was aboard this ship, I was ten. Here I am, back again, a ninteen-year old woman, and the S.S. Anne was as beautiful as she'd always been.

I was once again the traveling companion of Ash Ketchum and company, but I was happy to be here. Managing the Cerulean Gym was great for my water Pokemon but hard on my freedom. And I was just about through with the plays my sisters kept starring me in. I thought they liked the spotlight, anyways. I supposed they enjoyed torturing me more. Traveling with Ash, Brock, and Tracy had reawakened my spirit.

Ash was closer than ever before at achieving is long awaited title. I mean, here was the team, sailing back to Kanto so Ash could participate in the Master Trials, advantageously held in his home region. I would never express it to Ash, but I was worried about him. He had worked so hard; I wanted him to succeed. I wanted to know more than anything, well not anything, that our companionship would be enough to help him achieve his dream. Ash will never see it, but helping him follow his dreams had allowed Brock, Tracy, and me to achieve our own.

I looked, once more, over the ocean. It was so calm and free. Determined, I stepped onto the railing and outstretched my arm. I gasped at the wonderful sensation of the water spraying my face. There were so many mysteries below the surface, so many things unknown. I felt like the ocean was whispering them to me as the sea foam danced around my body, howling stories against the speed of the S.S. Anne. I was listening.

ASH

As I pealed myself away from Brock and Tracy's conversation in the S.S. Anne's Diner, I was filled with relief. Tracy talked about Pokémon more than he breathed. As for Brock, he could hold his own; but as soon as a young woman- any woman- walked by, he was a goner. As I walked away, Pikachu by my side, I realized just how crowded the Diner was and I couldn't seem to find an exit.

"Pika Pi!" The voice registered over the static of people talking.

"Thanks, Pikachu. Leave it to you to save us from the swarm of tourists trying to find dinner." I praised as I followed the little guy to the door. I really don't know what I would do without him. He had saved me in more times and ways than he would ever know. I wouldn't be the man I was today, if it weren't for all of my Pokémon. In truth, I may have trained them, but they had evolved me into the Ash Ketchum that stands here now. Nine years and countless adventures later, I am closer to reaching my dreams than ever before, and it is all because of my Pokémon and my friends.

My friends…

Misty, Brock, and Tracy. I can't imagine my journey without them. I won't. Over the years I had others, but all paled in comparison to the three of them- the ones who had given the young, ten year old Ash the strength and wisdom and comradery he needed to succeed. I had put my journey on hold just to get them back. Now one year later, as my dreams drew closer, I needed them most of all.

The crisp ocean air broke me from my daydreams and I peered over the edge of second story of the cruise liner. Pickachu balanced on the railing beside me. We scoped out the scene before us. A bunch of people were swimming in the ships pool. Others walked along the sides of the ship chattering with drinks in hand. A boy and a girl played chase with their Ratata, while their mother chased after them yelling for them to stop running.

"Pika!"

I looked in the direction Pikachu was pointing. There, leaning almost too far over the edge of the S.S. Anne's railing, was a young woman. Her arms were holding the railing as she balanced on the very edge. Just watching her worried me, if it weren't for what seemed like a practiced balance, I was sure she would fall overboard. Just when I was about to turn away, I saw her stretch her arm out over the ocean. Holding on with one hand, she let the sea foam spray across her body. She looked so graceful, like she was ready to fly away across the vast blue. I could almost feel her deep love for the ocean.

"Chu…" Pikachu seemed enchanted by her grace.

"I know, buddy. I think she is beautiful, too."

Pikachu frowned at me. "Pika! Pika pi!" He scolded me. His cheeks sparking a little with frustration.

Confused, I looked back at the girl. She was still poised over the railing, soaking in the ocean breeze. Her fiery orange hair blowing in the gusts of sea winds. I examined her figure further. She was wearing these red sneakers with little zigzag stripes on them, and she wore jean shorts that bordered modesty. Her yellow top was revealing her flat stomach as she continued to lean over the railing of the St. Anne. To complete her look, she had these quirky suspenders unnecessarily holding up her jean shorts.

"Suspenders!" I yelled out loud.

"Pika..." My friend tucked his ears back as he witnessed my realization.

My face was beat red. I'd know that outfit anywhere. It was Misty. The girl I had just been oogly-eyed over was Misty. I felt weird inside. My stomach churned and I felt fuzzy deep down. "I can't believe I was just gazing at Misty! Pikachu, why didn't you say something?!"

"...chu," Pikachu frowned. Clearly annoyed with my decision to blame him for my smitten behavior.

Once I had rid myself of the distasteful feeling in my gut, I looked back over the corner of the second floor balcony at Misty. Immediately I was, once again, captivated by her poise. My friend really was a gifted water Pokémon trainer. Her skill and general art would rival my own if she ever decided to train more than one element of Pokémon. Deep down I prayed she wouldn't. I liked the advantage training all kinds of Pokémon gave me in battle. Besides when it came to Pokémon, Misty was a much more gentle soul. I pushed my team to be the best and I wanted to be the best for them. I wanted them to have pride knowing their trainer was as strong and determined as they were willing to be. Misty... She mothered her Pokémon. She was a great trainer but she preferred to raise her Pokémon at a more relaxed pace. I liked that about her though. She may have had a bit of a short fuse when it came to Brock, Tracy, and me, but when it came to her Pokémon, she held nothing back. The way the water captivated her, I had no doubt she belonged more to her water Pokémon than they belonged to her.

I continued to watch her leaning over the railing, as I thought about my travels with my friends.

TRACY

"How long do you think he will stay there gawking at her?" I teased to Brock from inside the Diner. Brock and I had seen the disinterest Ash had with our conversation about the breeding migration Butterfree made each year. So it was no surprise to the two of us when he left to go outside. Ash never could stay in one place for long. His spirit was wild just like his Pokémon. I often tried to sketch the relationship he had with his Pokémon, but no picture would ever encompass the special bond they shared. It amazed me how much they cared for him, not just Pikachu, but all of his Pokémon. I had never seen so many Pokémon willingly choose to follow a trainer. Over the years all sorts of Pokémon had stood by Ash's side. It was like they could sense what a rare and special kind of person he was. They would give their lives for him without a second thought. Even professor Oak and I had agreed that there was something unique in the way Ash trained his Pokémon- something special about his belief that every Pokémon had the potential to be legendary. It baffled us both that Ash could raise any Pokémon to believe it was the greatest of all Pokémon anywhere. For that reason, they sought him out, wanting to fight for him, for him to make them better. Ash would never accept that though, in his dense mind the Pokémon were the ones who made him better.

I often wondered if he could translate that same love and affection for his Pokémon into the relationships he shared with people. But seeing him look longingly after her, unable to recognize what is was he was feeling for her, I was doubtful. A man can only be gifted with so many things, and Ash's gift was his Pokémon training. It was no surprise he fell short in other aspects of life.

"If she stays out there all night so will he." I was caught off guard by Brock's response to my earlier sarcastic remark. The two of us looked out the window next to our table in the S.S. Anne's Diner. Ash was resting against the ledge outside, Pikachu hanging onto the rail beside him. They just stood there looking over at her. Misty was right below them, leaning over the edge of the boat herself, completely oblivious to their creepy stalking. She was probably pretending to be a Magikarp. I can understand the appeal that water Pokémon have, but Misty just took it to a whole new level. And, her hatred for bug Pokémon should cost Misty her trainer's license. I mean, who doesn't love bug Pokémon? What's not to love? All Pokémon are unique.

"I think it's a little creepy."

"What's creepy?" Brock asked. He was still watching Ash watching Misty.

"The way he stares." I answered.

"Well, Ash may be a ballsy Pokémon trainer, but when it comes to people he is so timid and proper. I am surprised he is even staring. I bet he doesn't even realize what he is doing." Brock's mouth tried to mask a smirk as Ash folded his arms over the railing and leaned his head on his hands.

Just then, Misty turned around and spotted the two peepers. She must have finally felt the giant hole Ash's eyes were burning into her back.

"Ash Ketchum, didn't your mom ever tell you it's not polite to stare!" Her face reddened as she yelled at him. Several people stopped and observed the commotion. People staring as they screamed at each other was a normal occurrence these days. As they had grown older, their insults dug deeper and deeper. I don't understand how they managed to travel without stilling the other's throat. I bet it had crossed Misty mind before…

Ash, still waking up from his daze and realizing he had been spotted, stuttered, "...Uh...Uh… I was just… Uh…"

Pathetic.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Ash Ketchum! Creeping on innocent young girls." Misty continued.

Clearly frustrated about being caught and definitely- but not visibly- embarrassed, Ash retorted, "I wasn't looking at anyone young!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Misty balled her hands into fists. Now he had done it. "You are such a jerk! I can't believe I agreed to come along and help you. You are beyond help. The first time with you guys was bad enough. Now I am traveling with a wannabe Pokémon master, whose dreams are almost as big as his head!"

Brock picked now to intercede their bickering. "Misty, I am not that bad of a travel companion, am I?" He shouted out of our window, pretending to be hurt by her words. He really was older than his age and I suppose dealing with children was not a new experience for Brock.

I could see Misty begin to unwind. She let her hands fall back to her sides and sighed, "Of course not, Brock. I am sorry I insulted you. You really are the best guy I know."

Ouch, Ash. Misty really knows how to make it sting when she wants too.

Although her perpetual blindness was no better than Ash's, she was more mentally mature than Ash. She had to see it, right? How could she not see how he doted on her?

"It's getting late," Brock said as he looked up at the now starry sky, "we should head back to the bunkroom, guys. We are supposed to dock early tomorrow in Vermilion city. I don't want to get a late start." He stood, encouraging the duo to retire to our bunk for the night. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is another fine save by Brock, the mediator.

MISTY

The night winds chilled my body as I walked around to the other side of the S.S. Anne Brock was right, it had gotten late.

As I turned a corner, I mused. This boat really was a maze. Stairs and doors that never led to the same room created a labyrinth aboard the cruise liner. I could get lost in the winding corridors and spend my entire life trying to get out. Luckily, I was only one level below deck. I think.

I was looking for bunk 122. It wasn't anything fancy. There were two bunk beds inside the small room with enough floor space for our bags. In the corner was a small full bathroom and a compact washer-dryer that we all shared. The only decoration was a circular window that peered into the deep sea. It really was a tight space for the four of us. Although my years serving as a gym leader, Brocks time spent breeding, Tracy discoveries, and Ash's growing stardom could more than afford a nicer room onboard, the guys preferred to keep it simple. It reminded them of home, I figured. I thought it was sweet. I liked that they didn't want anything fancy. It was hard enough to keep their egos from getting too big as it was. Never mind a life of luxury; they would be doomed.

As I entered a set of sliding glass doors, I was blown by the warmth of the indoor air.

"122," I reminded myself.

Immediately after the doors was a set of stairs. I walked down a flight that opened to a long hallway going in both directions. Directly in front of me hanging from the ceiling was a sign saying "Rooms 100-150." Doors adorned the walls. I followed the arrow to the right that pointed in the direction of rooms 100-125. Our bunk was just a few doors down on the left.

I placed my hand on the door handle but stopped. I stood outside for a moment. It was kind of inappropriate if I thought about it. I mean, me, a young girl, sleeping in a room with three guys. I guess to a stranger it would sound crazy but these guys were my friends, my family. Brock and Tracy were like the two older brothers I wished I'd had growing up. And, Ash… Well, Ash was a good guy. He was my best friend and all of us being together was right. We looked out for each other. Plus, the single room with two bunks was cheaper. I groaned at my incessant thoughts and opened the door.

I just stood there, speechless, in the entry way, door ajar. The boys were jumping on the beds like Mankeys. Swinging pillows and sheets at each other in their pajamas.

"Vulpix, Flamethrower!" Brock screeched as he smashed Ash with a pillow knocking him over onto the mattress.

Ash moaned into the sheets from the hit.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu jumped over to Ash's side, "Pi…"

"What a knockout! Ash Ketchum is unable to battle. Brock wins the match! Who knew that the powerful Pikachu would be such an easy defeat?" Tracy narrated the battle.

"Hey!" Ash protested the insulting defeat. "Pikachu did a great job."

"You just make a horrible Pokémon, Ash," Brock teased, "Pikachu, maybe you should try battling with a stronger Pokémon next time. This one is weak against pretty much everything."

Brock and Tracy burst into laughter.

"Ah hem…" I coughed to announce my presence.

"Oh. Hey, Misty," Brock said rubbing the back of his neck, "we were just… Uh… training for Ash's Master Competition."

"Looks promising," I stifled a laugh.

"We saved you some hot water and a dry towel," Tracy filled the silence, "We will probably be asleep when you're finished in the bathroom so try not the leave the light on too long. Okay?"

"Sure, Tracy. Thank you." I said grabbing my suitcase and walking into the bathroom. As I closed the door, I could hear the trio resume their "training."

"You won't beat me this time, Brock." Ash's voice echoed through the wall.

"Pika!" His yellow buddy affirmed.

"Looks like Ash is back for another ass-kicking. Will Brock go easy on him? I guess we will have to wait and see." Tracy continued his narration.

There was a sound of pillows being tossed. "Onyx, go!" Brock yelled. His chant was followed by what could only be a muffled pillow beating.

I giggled to myself. They were so stupid.

I turned on the shower to its hottest setting, drowning out the remaining sounds from the other room. Steam permeated the bathroom. I stripped myself of my clothes and placed them aside. I reminded myself to throw them in the washer before I went to bed. As the mirror fogged, I undid my ponytail and took one last glance at myself. I had changed so much. When I first set off on my adventures with Ash and Brock, I was this awkward, skinny ten-year old. Now, I was nineteen and definitely better looking. I had filled out my shorts and had cause to wear a bra. I had grown a few inches and curves had found their way onto my slender figure. I still wasn't worthy of the title "The Fourth Cerulean Sister" according to my sisters. I didn't pamper myself the way they did, but I was definitely filling out more, and that boosted my self-esteem sometimes. I watched as the last trace of my face was distorted by the foggy mirror.

" _Time for a shower_ ," I thought to myself. As I closed the glass shower door behind me, I was seared by the hot water.

"Damnit!" I forgot to turn it down before I got in. I reached through the lava and turned the cold handle. The water temperature slowly decreased to a survivable standard. I stepped back in, closing the door behind me. The running water felt so good. It was like it was washing away all the events of the day. It soothed my aching feet. Traveling could really take its toll sometimes. As I washed my hair, the scent of shampoo and conditioner fumed in the air. It smelled of coconuts and something else sweet. I stood there for a while letting the warm water cleanse my body and mind.

After I had washed my body, and dried off with a towel, I reached into my suitcase for my pajamas.

Crap.

I didn't grab my pajamas from the dryer at our last lodging. Crap. Crap. Crap. I dug through my suitcase frantically. The only other pj's I unearthed were ones I'd never even noticed before. I looked closely at them. There was a pair of silky dark blue shorts with sandy colored lace trim and a matching tank. I didn't remember ever buying them. I looked again and on one strap of the silky tank was a note that read _:_

 _ **We love you, Little Sis! We hope these remind you of, like, the beach and Daisy's soft hair.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Violet, Daisy, and Lily**_

Leave it to my sisters to save the day by buying me a pair of totally inappropriate pajamas.

" _Well, the guys should be asleep by now, right?_ " I rationalized with myself. I wish I had Togepi with me, still. I could just send him to go check for me. Thinking of Togepi made my eyes cloudy. It had been too long since I last though about him. He had brought me so much joy. Just being around him soothed even the worst sadness. I bet he thinks the same, I tried to comfort myself. " _Get it together, Misty._ "

I packed all of my stuff back in my suitcase and picked my clothes up off the ground. I walked over to the bathroom door and cracked it open. Darkness. That was all I could see. As I crept out of the bathroom, I prayed they were all asleep. I walked over to the washer-dryer, threw my clothes in and pressed start. Luckily, it was a quiet cycle.

I reached over and turned off the bathroom light, darkening the room further. I still felt so exposed in my pajamas. I put away my suitcase and tiptoed to my bunk. I was on the bottom. Thank, god. I didn't want to take any chances waking up the guys. I pulled back the sheets and covered my bare skin with the blankets. Now that I was getting situated, I realized how freezing it was in the bunkroom. I laid there cuddled up for a while. Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the dark room. I focused on the light glow from our blue ocean window. In the distance I swear I could see the shadow of a water Pokémon flickering in the sea. I was a peaceful sight. I was starting to drift off when I felt a small weight at the base of the bed. I cracked open my eyes.

"…Pika pi…" Pikachu whispered while faintly nestling into the sheets beside me.

"Hello, Pikachu." I whispered back. I reached out from my warm blanket and scratched below his little red checks.

"…chu," the little guy cooed closing his eyes.

Ash really was lucky to have such a devoted Pokémon. Pikachu and Ash really were one and the same. I don't think he could go on without Pikachu. Ash would lose it. I mean we've had some close calls in the past and then, I could see the terror in his eyes. I could sense the Ash I knew losing his sanity as the time without Pikachu passed. In fact, if Pikachu stayed here with me, Ash probably wouldn't sleep very well tonight. Oh well, Pikachu wanted to sleep with me. It was my turn to be the iconic trainer with Pikachu right by my side. " _Sorry, Ash_." I thought as Pikachu and I drifted to sleep.

ASH

" _Since when did Misty wear pajamas like that?!"_ I chewed over the brief images I'd gotten of her in her new pajamas from my top bunk. She was definitely showing off way too much skin. I mean, what if some pervert saw her? I know it is just Brock, Tracy, and me in here but still… What if?

I was on the verge of passing out when it happened. A crack of light spread across the bunkroom. Pikachu, who was cuddled beside me as always, twitched an ear. He was definitely awake and listening for what could be danger. I smiled in the dark at the thought of his unnecessary protection. My thoughts were cut short however, when I saw her walk out of the bathroom in those clothes. Seeing her made me inhale sharply. She looked breathtaking but I mean, really, Misty? A Jynx wears more. As I laid there observing her put all of our laundry in the washer-dryer, I thought about how much she had changed over the years. She wasn't a little girl anymore. Mist, had grown a little taller. Not as tall as me, of course, but taller. She didn't have those twiggy legs or skinny arms anymore. Instead, they were toned and strong from the years of traveling and rigorous exercise. Dare I say she looked like a woman now? Misty was definitely a Sensational Sister. My friend and I had grown up. Brock and Tracey, too, were physically aged. Soon enough people would question our sleeping arrangements. It was a surprise they didn't already. I suppose there just wasn't anyone around to question us.

I looked back over as Misty crawled into bed. Ugh. Either those pajamas had to go or my sanity would.

Just as I was mentally raging about the pajamas, Pikachu got up and moved to the edge of my bunk.

"Pikachu, no!" I said almost too loudly as the guy leapt from the bed onto the floor.

I sighed, " _Great. Cover blown_." I laid their waiting for Misty to explode with anger about something stupid like me watching her. It wasn't even my fault! She turned on the light that woke me up. She was the one wearing those stupid pajamas. Besides, I was _not_ watching her. I waited some more but nothing came. Maybe she hadn't suspected me after all. I peaked over the edge of the bed at her. She was cuddled up with Pikachu, petting him right under his cheeks. I have to admit, I was impressed. Even Brock hasn't mastered petting Pikachu the right way like that, but there she was half asleep perfectly massaging his cheeks and Pikachu was right there with her, happy as could be.

I was about to roll back over when I saw her wrap her arm around Pikachu, just like I do. Pikachu really cared for her. He would never sleep with Brock or Tracy like that. I don't know what he saw but whatever it was it must've been enough. I heard her mumble in her sleep but I couldn't quite hear what she was talking about. I leaned a little closer but all I could discern was "Sorry, Ash." And she was gone, lost in her dreams.

" _Sorry for what, Misty?"_ I mused. I sat there hoping I hadn't hurt her in some way that she hadn't told me; or let her think that she had hurt me. She could never hurt me. Eventually, as sleep took me, I assured her, " _Whatever it is, Misty, I forgive you_." And then I was out.

 **Narrator** : So It seems as if our heroes our off to a rough start. Their reunion has brought back the struggles of old times but with new adventure. What experiences are in store for Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracy in Vermilion City? Will they even survive each other long enough to make it there? Find out next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator** : Today we join our heroes as they arrive in Vermillion City. After being nominated for this year's Master trials, along with countless other experienced trainers, Ash is venturing back to the Kanto region where the year's festivities are taking place. He hopes to make his way back to Pallet town before his trials begin. Brock, Tracy, and Misty, are along for the ride. What mysteries lie in Vermillion City awaiting Ash and his friends? Let's find out.

BROCK

I had been laying on the bunk awake for a while now contemplating a new Pokémon food recipe. I really had a good feeling about this one, according to my calculations, it was supposed to improve the happiness of Pokémon who spent a lot of time in Pokéballs. They really could get cooped up if they spent too much time inside one. Most trainers assumed they had plenty of space, and I suppose they did. However, a Pokéball would never amount to being out in the world, spending time with their trainer.

When I finally decided to open my eyes, I noticed the blue water shinning from the bunkroom's oval window. The water outside bent and distorted the sun's rays. They danced in the oceans depths. The color had gone from a dark, nighttime navy to a light blue-green. The new color illuminated the still dim room. Below me, on the bottom bunk, Misty was still asleep cuddled up with Pikachu.

Great. That meant Ash hadn't slept well. He would probably be a grouch this morning.

Directly across from my top bunk was the master-to-be in the flesh. He was out cold and snoring loudly. I laughed briefly into the peaceful box we were all staying in. Ash was a great guy and I sure got a kick out of his eccentric personality and his love-struck denial. He was so determined and even my love for Pokémon paled when compared with Ash. The guy wasn't particularly smart like Tracy or myself, but Ash had a gift. I might be good at making tasteful Pokémon food, and Tracy may have an act for Pokémon research, but our skill came from years of studying and practice. Ash… Well, it was like he could speak to them. The way he interacted with Pokémon of all kinds, it was like his spirit was intertwined with theirs. In another life, I was sure Ash had been a Pokémon. No person, trainer or researcher, had what Ash had. No one could understand Pokémon the way he did. I thought once, that maybe Richie, Ash's old friend and rival had it too, but I was wrong. As I observed the two of them, it was clear that Richie just spent much more time bonding with his Pokémon than most trainers. Ash was special. He didn't have to research or study or practice; Ash just _knew_. I always wondered how it came to him. I don't think the guy knew himself. When it wasn't necessary, his skill was completely lost, but as soon as Ash needed it, it seemed that all Pokémon knowledge was readily available to him.

Mrs. Ketchum had told me once that Ash's father was just like Ash. She had gone with him in the beginning. When he was young, they adventured together. His father was gifted, too. Wherever they went, whatever Pokémon they encountered, Ash's father seemed to already share that special bond with. Pokémon of all kinds followed the man. One day, he had just decided that the wild called to him more than his family did. Mrs. Ketchum had told me that was when he left without so much as a goodbye. Two months later, she was a scared single mother with a little boy who kept getting visits from different kinds of Pokémon in his crib. That was when she went to professor Oak, concerned for Ash's well-being. He was amazed by the way Pokémon took interest with the boy and he started to stay at the Ketchum's at night to help assure Delia that Ash would be fine.

One night, a few months after Ash had started to walk, Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak awoke to a commotion coming from Ash's room. They ran up the stairs and saw the boy leaning over the edge of the crib playing with a Pokémon Professor Oak had never seen before. It seemed to levitate off the ground without effort and had a pinkish glow with a figure that resembled a mouse of sorts. It was dangling its long tail over Ash's head just out of reach making the kid scream with laughter. According to Mrs. Ketchum, the mysterious Pokémon wrapped its tail around Ash and picked him up off the bed. As it moved toward the open window with the boy, Delia screamed at it and she and Professor Oak ran towards Ash and the strange Pokémon. Just then the glowing mouse spotted the two of them. Into thin air, it vanished, leaving little Ash falling to the ground. Professor Oak caught him before the hit the floor and the boy started to wail. Mrs. Ketchum had told me she had slept next to her son for the months that followed and slowly the nighttime Pokémon visits ceased.

As Ash grew up, he spent most of his time at Professor Oak's laboratory while Delia worked. She would drop him off to play with Professor Oak's grandson but the two never got along. Professor Oak would send them out the play with the Pokémon. Partly to get them out of the way and partly to watch their interaction with the creatures. Over the years, the animosity between the boys grew as Pokémon would play with Ash and chase him around, leaving Gary to watch Ash receive attention from all his grandfather's Pokémon. Ever since, Gary and Ash grew up not particularly fond of each other. Gary never forgot how undistinguished he felt growing up around a bunch of Pokémon who only showed love for Ash; and, what was worse for Gary, the kid didn't even remember the way the Pokémon flocked to him. He was clueless. Gary vowed to work hard to be a better trainer than Ash would ever be. He swore that he would earn his Pokémon's love to the level Ash had without any special gifts shortly before their journeys began, but that doesn't seem to be turning out in his favor. Here they were, headed to the Master's trials and, after all of Gary's hard work, he still wasn't expected to do as well as Ash during the trials.

Delia had made me promise never to say anything to Ash. She had said it was partly because she didn't want him to know about his father leaving the family like that and because she didn't want Ash to feel he had some special advantage over other trainers- we all knew how easily things went to his head- but I think it was more because she was afraid to see Ash abandon his family the way his father had. I knew better, though. Ash may have been gifted like his father, but he needed company. He got lonely when he journeyed alone. Plus, his sense of direction was hopeless. He knew he needed people who could read a map, even if he wouldn't admit it. That's why I always stopped Misty from trying to teach Ash how to use one; it's better that he doesn't know how.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tracy's sleep taking. "No! Stay still. I just… One decent sketch, Kobutops…" He mumbled.

I looked down at my watch. It was almost ten o'clock. "Shit. We are late!" I scrambled out of bed, "Guys, get up! We're late."

They all groaned and turned over. I was not having this crap. I turned on the bunk light. "Get up you bunch of useless Snorlax. It is time to go."

And so our usual wake up routine began…

MISTY

Brock's morning screeching was _not_ how I wanted to wake up. "We're late. We're late," is his usual alarm tone. Can't we all just sleep in for once?

I rolled over and saw Tracy climbing out of the other bottom bunk. Ash was on the top. His black hair was pointing out in all directions, messy from sleep. As Brock continued to yell, Ash pulled the pillow over his head, flexing his arms unconsciously as he held it in place. He really had developed over the years. His short, skinny days were behind him. He was quite fit now.

"Ash, I mean you when I say it's time to get up," Brock scolded his friend.

Ash growled and threw the pillow onto the ground. He sat up and stretched out across the bed.

Blushing, I looked away realizing I was staring.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled at me. I had forgotten the little guy was asleep beside me. He came over to my face and rubbed against my cheek before jumping off my bed and climbing up the ladder to Ash's mattress.

"Pika Pi." He exclaimed as he jumped into Ash's lap.

"Hey, buddy!" Ash ruffled the fur on top of Pikachu's head, clearly elated that his friend had returned his attention toward Ash once again.

I supposed it was time for me to get ready as well. I started to throw my blankets off but halted as I remembered my indecent pajamas. I grabbed the covers and quickly threw them back over my body, creating a scene. Damnit.

"Misty, everything okay?" Brock asked suspiciously.

"I'm fine. It's just… cold," I covered.

"The room's thermostat says seventy-five degrees, Misty. It's not cold," Tracy had to be so freaking serious all of the time. I did not need his facts right now.

"Right," I impishly agreed. Hoping they would forget about me.

"Misty is just embarrassed because her pajamas are flashy," Ash teased to the group.

My face turned beat red as the three of them turned to stare at me. I shot Ash a cold look and his face went white as he realized he had given away that he was watching me last night. He so had it coming for him.

"Umm…" Brock's lack of speech broke the silence.

"Look, I left my pajamas at our last inn and my sisters left me these," I gestured to the pajamas hidden under my blanket, "You guys know how they can be…" I trailed off referring to their indecent attire.

Ash laughed. "Well, we can't wait all day, Misty. You're going to have to get out of bed at some point."

I sighed. None of the boys argued with him. They just kept staring expectantly at me. I stuck my feet out from under the blanket and placed them on the floor. Keeping the blanket wrapped around me, I stood up and waddled toward the bathroom getting my clothes from the washer-dryer as I did.

In the corner of my vision, I could see Ash whispering into Pikachu's ear. The little guy looked at me and gave a mischievous grin, "Pikachu."

He jumped off of Ash's top bunk and ran towards me. I tried to make it to the bathroom but I wasn't fast enough. When I looked down, Pikachu was holding the end of my blanket in his mouth, tugging it away from me. I glared at him as I reached for the bathroom door handle with one hand, holding the blanket in place with the other. The guys were roaring with laughter.

"Pi-" his cheeks started to spark.

"You wouldn't dare!" I threatened him.

"ka-" an evil smile spread across his face.

I decided it was in my best interest to drop the blanket. It fell to the floor leaving my horrendous pajamas for the boys to see. I fumbled with the door handle while, in the back ground, they whistled and cheered.

"Yeah, Misty!"

"Whoohoo!"

"What a Sensational Sister."

My faced was so red, as I finally got the bathroom door open and scrambled inside.

"Lookin' good, Misty."

I slammed the door closed but their incessant laughter made its way through. " _I am glad they find this amusing_ ," I fumed. I stripped myself of the forsaken pajamas and put on my normal clothes. Relieved to be clothed again. After brushing my teeth and putting up my hair, I left the safety of the bathroom.

In the bunkroom Brock, Tracy, and Ash were ready to go. I threw my stuff into my bag and grabbed my suitcase. We followed Brock to the top of the ship, ready to depart from the S.S. Anne.

* * *

After we had checked in our luggage to the Vermilion City Hotel, we headed to lunch. We usually settled for some sort of buffet. That was the only way to avoid debt, seeing as Ash consumed everything he looked at. In fact, there were several times we were kicked out of buffets because Ash ate too much. This time we were holed up in 'Mr. Mime's All You Can Eat Pizza Pub,' and it was no different. The boys had the chef working overtime to feed their appetite. Fatties.

"So, what do you guys want to do while we are here in Vermillion City?" Tracy attempted to start a conversation between bites.

"Ash, you're masters completion is a little over a month away. There is a Pokémon research exhibition in the city today. They will be discussing new discoveries. What better way to prepare?" Brock suggested.

"Sounds," Ash took another bite of pizza, "great."

"You three do what you want. I need to go shopping."

"What do you need to shop for, Misty?" Tracy questioned. He always interrupted at the worst times

"Errr…" I stumbled, not wanting to give away the reason for my shopping excursion.

"You need to look for some new pajamas don't you?" A smug smile was spreading across Ash's face as he suspected what I was hoping to find.

I hadn't forgotten his indiscretions last night and now seemed like as good a time as ever to collect, "Yes. I do need new pajamas. In fact, I think you've seen enough of me in my lacey pajamas for a lifetime. Haven't you, Ash?" I grinned wryly.

Ash spit out his food as his face turned beat red. "Umm… I don't know what you're talking about, Misty…"

Oh, yes he did. "I think you do."

"What is she talking about, Ash?" Tracy seemed confused. Brock was laughing at Ash's discomfort. I guess he had figured it out. Good for Brock.

"I said I don't know!" Ash tried to defend himself.

"Tell me, Ash, do my pajamas look as good in the dark as they do in the morning?" I teased.

"I wouldn't know," Ash spilled out as he stood up, "Tracy, Brock, I think I am going to head to the Exhibition. Are you coming or not?"

"Ash, you don't even know where it is?" Brock reminded him.

"Right. That's why you're coming with me!" Ash yelled as he pulled his two friends from the restaurant's table and pushed them toward the door.

"Hey! I wasn't done, Ash!" Tracey pouted as Ash hauled them outside.

Before he left, Ash turned and shot me a dirty look. I just smiled back and laughed as he followed Tracy out the door. " _That's what you get, Ash Ketchum_."

I sat at the table for a minute. I know I was giving him a hard time but I really was flattered at the idea of Ash admiring my clothes. I blushed a little to myself. My stomach had a funny feeling. Just how long _had_ he watched me last night? I hope I hadn't drooled in my sleep.

I giggled, "Ash Ketchum was caught off guard by me in my pajamas." Noted.

I stood up, leaving money on the table for our food, I headed for the front door. As I walked out the front door, I squinted. It was a bright day. I pulled out some sunglasses from my sack and put them on. As I adjusted to the light outside, I decided to go left. There seemed to be more industry that way. I'd have better luck.

I must've walked for a solid half hour before finding a boutique that sold pajamas. The sales lady had been very kind, giving me a discount when she found out my sisters were the Sensational Sisters of the Cerulean gym. She told me to be sure to recommend her store to them, as I walked out with my purchase. I waved goodbye and re-entered the streets of Vermilion City. It must've been four or five o'clock because the streets were starting to take on shadows from the setting sun.

Just as I turned a corner, a very ugly woman in a flower dress with short blue hair and an equally- if not more ugly- man with long maroon hair, a brown mustache, and trousers approached me.

"Hello, ma'am! We are advocates for tonight's Pokémon Beach Festival. Would you be interested in attending?" They recited speedily as they shoved a flyer into my hands.

"Umm… The what?" I eyed them suspiciously.

"The Pokémon Beach Festival," The woman repeated in her strangely deep voice.

The gentleman cut in "-Yes! It's a festival to celebrate this year's Pokémon Master Trials and its competitors. People are encouraged to head to the beach for food, dancing, swimming and other fun with their Pokémon and friends. There will be a broadcast from the Masters Trial Committee announcing this year's competitors to the public for the first time. Everyone is excited to see which trainers have qualified. You and your friends should attend." They shoved another flyer into my hand, "Hope to see you there, little girl!" They yelled as they scurried off.

I looked down at the flyer. " _Ash will love this_ ," I thought as I ran off in search of the trio.

 **Narrator** : Will Misty convince Ash, Tracy, and Brock to attend the Pokémon Beach Festival? Who were the two ugly strangers handing out flyers? What will be said about Ash's nomination? And, what trouble is in store for the friends as they continue on their journey in Vermillion City? Wait and see…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator** : We left off on our last episode with Misty heading to the Pokémon Research Exhibition hoping to convince Ash, Brock, and Tracy to attend Vermilion City's beach festival commemorating the trainers selected for the Master's Trials. Will she convince the guys to attend? What mischief will occur if they do? I guess we will have to wait and see just what is in store for Ash and his friends…

ASH

The Pokémon Exhibition was incredible. It was being held in a huge gymnasium. Researchers of all kinds were here. People with papers, equipment, and Pokémon were dotted heavily throughout the space. Booths were spread out in rows with people flocking to every one trying to read about the latest Pokémon intelligence. There was so much information about Pokémon. I felt overwhelmed by all of the new discoveries.

I would never understand how people behind computers could learn so much about creatures who lived predominately in the wild. I had experienced so much out in the world myself. I was sure that a bunch of data couldn't compare to what I had learned throughout my adventures as a young trainer.

As I walked down the rows of exhibits, people scrambled around me. To my left, an argument was taking place over the nature of the body language Nidoran show when in love. To the right, there was a group of people handing out flyers protesting the inhumane nature of people who catch Pokémon and take them out of the wild. One of the girls from the group spotted Pikachu on my shoulder and, scowling, approached me.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you have any idea what taking Pokémon out of their natural habitats does to their overall happiness?" she was clearly angry at my decision about Pokémon training, "That Pikachu belongs with others just like it in the wild. It doesn't belong with you." She continued. Her green eyes and yellow hair were as striking as her words.

Pikachu's ears fell. "Pika," he frowned, clearly upset.

"Well, ma'am," I corrected her sternly, "I gave Pikachu a chance to leave once. I saw how happy he was with other Pikachu, many years ago. I even tried to force him to leave, but he chose to follow me and I will never force him to leave again. He knows he is welcome to go whenever he chooses. If he wants to continue to stay, I am more than happy to have him. As long as he chooses, he is my closest friend and lifelong companion." I tried to futilely explain our love to someone who would never understand.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu furrowed his eyebrows and yelled at my accuser. His cheeks sparking in anger at the thought of us being apart. I know how he felt. If I could, I'd make my cheeks spark too.

"Yeah. I'm sure staying together and fighting other Pokémon is a mutual decision. You trainers are all a bunch of cavemen, who battle innocent creatures to boost your own ego."

I was growing tired of her accusations, and by the looks of it, so was Pikachu, "Look, lady, I would never ask my Pokémon to do something for me that I wouldn't do myself. All of my Pokémon know that they have the freedom to refuse anything I ask of them. My Bulbasuar even reserves the right to refuse to evolve if that is what makes him happy!" My voice rose as I defended my family. I had caught the attention of several other people at this point. "I love my Pokémon. They are not pets or tools for victory, they are family."

The girl just groaned, "Trainers…" She huffed as she walked away, "They will never learn."

Pikachu smiled as he looked at me, "Pika! Pika chu!"

"I know, buddy. I love you, too." I loved all of my Pokémon with a ferocity that would scare people. I would do whatever it took to make them happy. I would be sure to remind them of that.

We turned and continued exploring the exhibition. It went on forever. I could not understand how Brock and Tracy had gotten so caught up in other exhibits that they didn't want to keep looking around with Pikachu and me.

Brock had made it fifteen minutes into the exhibition before stopping to gawk and a group of beautiful women who studied the evolutions of Eevee. As if there beauty wasn't enough for Brock, they had discovered a dead evolution that Eevee had transformed into long ago called Styporeon. I was Eevee's rock-type evolution, if I remember correctly. Apparently the reason it wasn't seen today, was because the evolution stone was made of a rare type of rock that was believed to be buried deep below the Earth. The missing evolution was really an incredible discovery, but I think Brock had stayed behind hoping to make a few of his own discoveries with the ladies.

I smiled to myself, while walking down a new isle of booths. Brock was so hopeless. He sure was handsome these days, but his desperation when it came to women shrouded what a sensitive, intelligent guy he really was. I had once thought that he would be good for Misty, she liked that romantic stuff, but as I thought about it now, it rather upset me. They were friends, and I liked it that way.

Seeing a group of researchers debating over battle strategy brought my mind back to Tracy. He had stayed behind to listen to a speech about a cutting-edge type of bug Pokémon attack that allows them to emit a foul odor, impairing their opponent. It sounded really interesting and I am always game for anything about battling but the speaker dragged on about bug-type Pokémon and I figured Tracy would more than fill me in later.

When I broke from my thoughts, I wasn't sure where I had wandered too. The exhibit went on in all directions and I really had stopped paying attention. I walked through some more exhibits and stopped. I should probably start heading back to find Brock and Tracy.

"Pikachu!" My pal protested as I started to turn back.

I spun around to see what had caught Pikachu's eye. In a corner of the gymnasium was an old man. He was perched on a stool. His beard was long and his eyes seemed all-knowing. His clothes were a bit ragged but not so much as to arouse suspicion about his operation. Around him sat a dozen young children. They seemed entranced by his words.

I stepped closer so as to be in ear shot. The old man began, "Once long ago, children, there were two great Pokémon who were constantly at ends. One was guardian of the seas, the other, guardian of the skies. They lived their days in solitude watching over their realms," the old man paused, "One day, there was a terrible fire. The watch tower where the sky guardian slept was burned to the ground. The fire had driven him from his fortitude. With his watch tower destroyed, he was forced to forever fly the skies never landing, unless…." The wise gentleman paused.

"Unless, What?!" Several children demanded him to continue.

The old man chuckled. "Well, it is said that since the great keeper of the skies no longer has a home, he is instead, forever in search of a trainer with a pure heart. Only when he finds a trainer with a pure heart will he land again. For now, he flies all over the Earth, leaving a cascade of rainbows behind him. All those who are gifted with his presence are said to possess eternal happiness and it is believed that the guardian of the skies has the power to resurrect the dead."

As the old man finished his tale, the children gasped in amazement. Their young minds filled with determination and imagination they begin to scramble around imitating what they believed the great guardian of the sky looked like.

I stood, puzzled at the story. I could only watch the old man smile at the young children. I was lost in my thoughts, " _leaving a cascade of rainbows behind him…"_ I swore I had seen that before.

"Young man," I was caught off guard by the voice addressing me, "what have you to say about the old man's tale?" The wise, old, man asked me himself.

"Well, Sir," I stumbled. My story was going to sound silly. After all, his tale was just that: a tale.

I decided to continue anyways, "On my first day as a trainer, I was battling a storm trying to get Pikachu, here, to a Pokémon center-"

"Pika Pi!" He interrupted happily. The old man laughed at Pikachu's version of the story.

"After the rain had cleared, in the skies was a rainbow with a bird flying overhead. Just like the one from your story," I felt stupid, "It was probably just a normal rainbow created by the rain and the light, with a Spearow flying over it, I know. But, your story reminded me of that day…" I trailed off.

The old man gave a knowing smile, "Son, don't ever doubt what you see. The guardian of the skies has a way of finding his way to us when we need him."

Now the old guy really sounded crazy and I was crazy for believing him. A Pokémon who guarded the skies? There was no such thing. I asked, hoping to nullify his story, "But, if it really was him, I'd have eternal happiness wouldn't I? I don't." I felt proud at my argument. I was right. It was just a tale after all.

The old man laughed once more, "Young man, someone who has not suffered great sorrow cannot appreciate great joy. Eternal happiness is not the same as good fortune. It is the ability to reflect on your suffering and use your sorrow to appreciate the gifts that life has given to you."

"Ash!" I voice yelled my name through the swarms of people, interrupting the conversation. "Ash…?" The old man smiled at the voice, crinkling his insightful eyes. I turned around and saw Misty headed in my direction. I looked back for the old man, eager to thank him for the strange story, but he was gone. A stool was all that was left of our encounter.

"What are you doing over here, Ash?" Misty questioned.

"There was an old man! He was telling all these kids about the guardian of the skies and his rainbow tail!" I spilled out my recent experience, sounding like a moron.

"…Right…" Misty eyed me suspiciously. "And I am just a figment of your imagination, here to provide entertainment to the voices in your head." She mocked me.

"I really happened, Mist!" I swore.

"Okay, Ash. Whatever you say. Now come on, let's go find Tracy and Brock. We just _have_ to go to this festival I heard about!" She thoughtlessly looped her arm around mine and dragged me off in search of our friends.

BROCK

Lily was the prettiest of the four girls, or was Delilah? I couldn't decide. They were all beautiful. Yeah, that was it. They were _all_ beautiful.

I don't know how long ago Tracy and Ash had left but I didn't care. All I cared about was Bell and her pink, wavy hair. The girls were so great and I had finally reeled in their attention when I showed them my special Pokémon food for their Eevee.

Gosh. Did I mention they were beautiful?

"Brock…?" I heard Misty call my voice over the crowds.

I wanted to cry. "No!" I wanted to stay with the ladies. Maybe, if I just hid under this table-

"Brock!" Damnit. She'd seen me, "What are you doing, Brock?!"

"Brock is currently busy caring for the illustrious ladies who are Eevee experts." I exclaimed.

"Brock, we have to get going." Misty growled. She was such a cock blocker.

"Yeah, Brock," Tracy and Ash chimed in, "There is a Pokémon Beach Festival tonight celebrating the upcoming Master's Trials."

"I'll never leave Daffodil!" I vowed.

"Please, take your friend back. He's, like, totally ruining our exhibit."

Heartbreak. Tears fell from my face.

"Lily, how could you hurt me like that?" I sobbed.

"Get off me." She jerked her arm away from my hands.

I felt Misty grab my ear, paralyzing me from head to toe. "Brock, you can flirt on someone else's watch! Now, let's go! We need to get back to the hotel to change." And I was, once again, dragged away from true love.

 **Narrator** : Well, It looks like another failed attempt at love for Brock, but Misty has managed to convince the trio of guys to attend the Pokémon Beach Festival. What lies in store for Ash and his friends at the festival? Fun? Trouble? A night to remember? Will Ash ever figure out the crazy ramblings of the old man? Find out next time.

*Special sources for this chapter: wiki/Main_Page


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator:** We left off with our heroes planning to attend the Vermilion City Pokémon Beach Festival celebrating the upcoming Master's Trials. Ash is excited to have his name announced to the people of the Kanto Region, Brock and Tracy are looking forward to pretty women, and Misty is ready for a real celebration, but just how long will their fun go uninterrupted? Let's find out…

ASH

The Beach Festival was a real turn out. Although we had arrived a little late, there were tons of people here. Tracy and I had taken up at one of the Festival's refreshment centers. It was this huge tiki-hut with a bar in the center that was serving just about anything you could ask for.

Tracy had stared to sketch the Jynx that was helping the bartender serve drinks but, by the looks of it, the bar tender was a much more interesting specimen to draw.

One of the hotels closest to the beach had allowed the festival to use its structure as a background for a massive projector that was displaying a television screen. Two news castors were reporting about this year's upcoming Master's Trials, their voices were almost drowned out by the music scene. In the background, pictures of previous victors and their Pokémpn were being displayed. Everyone was festively awaiting the big announcement.

All along the beach were flashing colorful lights and speakers blasting the news castor's voices as well as upbeat music. Brock had found his way to the nearest group of people dancing. Lighting up the sandy dance floor were strings of warm yellow lights accompanied with alternating color changing neon bulbs. People moved vivaciously to the rhythm of the beat. Brock, however… Well, let's just say the number of people on the dance floor was dwindling the longer he stayed out there.

All down the shore people were swimming, surfing, and showing off all kinds of Pokémon. The night sky was dark so the ocean was lit up in an array of color from the multicolored strobe lights. In the center of the bay was a large ship that was preparing to launch fireworks after the big reveal.

Just thinking about the Master's Trials got me wound up. I was so excited and nervous at the same time. I had worked for nine- almost ten- years to make to the Trials. I wanted to do better than any trainer ever had in order to be declared the greatest Pokémon master of all time. I was still so anxious. What if, after all these years, I didn't even pass?

I heaved a ragged sigh.

"Pikachu…," Pikachu rubbed my leg. Offering a token smile. I had offered to let him stay at the hotel with Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Ninetails, but the little guy insisted on coming.

"I know, Buddy. We're gonna be the greatest," I said with conviction.

"Pika!" He cheered.

I went back to my thoughts. Knowing before the rest of the public still fed my anxiety. I had received the notification about six months ago, while venturing back in the Johto region. I was so excited. Even though I wasn't supposed too, I had rushed to the inn where we were staying, wanting to share the news with Brock, Tracy, and Misty. When I got there, Misty was the only one in the room. I ran to her and hugged her. Picking her up of the ground and twirling her around, I shared my news with her. She was so happy for me that tears had started to run down her pretty face. When Tracy and Brock walked in, I practically jumped them with the announcement. They congratulated me and we had all went out to celebrate. Ever since, the four of us have slowly been making our way back home.

Keeping the secret from everyone else has been tough, especially since I was headed home to visit with Professor Oak. I hadn't been able to share the news with him, yet. I was sure he suspected as much though.

Every nominated trainer was allowed to select a mentor who would be informed of the Trial's undertakings. The trainer's mentor was to help their prospective nominee train accordingly, without revealing the tests within the Trials. Professor Oak was, in my opinion, the best mentor for the Trials. I had expected Gary to ask for his Grandfather's assistance, but I had reason to believe he was going to ask Professor Bill seeing as he was headed in that direction and not home.

The changing beat of a new song drew my attentions back to the beach. I was looking at the general façade when I noticed Misty wading in the shallow waters of the bay. She was wearing a little read dress with white flowers stamped across it. As the breeze picked up, I watched her hasten to keep the dress from blowing around and revealing a bit too much. A smirk formed on my face as I watched her futile struggles.

After the winds died down, she let Starmie out of his Pokéball. The Pokémon was elated to be in the waters with her. They stood side by side facing out toward the ocean. Then, I saw her command Starmie. I couldn't tell what she was saying, but her arm pointed up and the loyal Pokémon shot out a surge of bubbles. The little circles covered the sky above the beach and started to alternate colors with the flashing lights reflecting off of them. It was beautiful watching them dance with the wind. Only Misty would think of something so clever. Spectators stared and cheered at their performance. I smiled at my friend as she waved to the crowd of dancing people and then turned back out toward the ocean.

She splashed Starmie with her foot and the Pokémon started to squirt a lighthearted watergun at her. She put her arms out in mock terror and, although I couldn't hear her, I could see the laugher in her face. I laughed myself.

Just as I refocused on my old friend, I saw a stranger walk up to her. I set my glass down.

He was wearing a pair of swim trunks and a tank. The guy had slick brown hair and was holding a surfboard with one arm. I saw them talk for a minute. He held out a hand and Misty hesitated. Eventually, she recalled Starmie and took the guy's hand. He stuck the surfboard into the sand and led her toward the dancefloor that Brock had practically cleared out.

I grimaced and turned back to face Tracy and the bartender. I was admiring the speed at which she was making drinks and dishing out water, when the music slowed and the Anchor's voices carried across the beach. I got up, cup in hand, and headed to toward the screen with Pikachu on my shoulder.

"Hello, citizens of Vermilion City! The news you've long awaited this evening is finally here. The Master Trial's Committee has released the names of this year's competitors to the public. It seems this year there are forty-two nominees worldwide. Let's begin by announcing the nominees from the Unova region." The news castors read off a bunch of names I hadn't heard before.

Every now and then people in the crowd would cheer at a familiar face but most await the announcement of the Kanto competitors. The list dragged on.

"And finally, the Kanto Region nominees are," the man on the screen paused, "Ritchie Sparks."

The crowd roared. People went nuts, throwing hats into the air, and celebrating a trainer who had succeeded from the Kanto region.

"Congratulations, Ritchie. I look forward to seeing you again." I said to myself.

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed.

"The next nominee from Kanto is a young man that almost everyone knows. Big applause for Gary Oak, folks." Once again, the crowd was on top of the world, celebrating the success of another trainer.

The news anchor interrupted the animated cheering, "Lastly, we have our final nominee: a young man from the quiet town of Pallet. Everyone put your hands together for trainer Ash Ketchum."

As if two wasn't enough to sate the swarms of people, uproars came from the beach.

"Well, that is all we have for now. Please enjoy your night and stay tuned for upcoming information about our trainers." I anchors blipped off the screen and Pokévideos took their place.

I was overcome with happiness at the thought of having so many supporters. Even if they had cheered for all three of Kanto's trainers, I was one. These people wanted us to succeed. They wanted _me_ to succeed. I was suddenly filled with certainty. I knew my team and I could win. We had it in us.

I couldn't hold in the elation anymore. I threw my fist in the air, "Yeah! Team Ketchum is headed to the Master Trials! Look out, trainers! There is a storm coming and this one packs a mean punch!" I cheered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu let out a bright thunder shock that shot into the sky. Thundering through the cloudless night sky, we made ourselves known for miles around.

"Congratulations, Ash." Tracy had made his way out from the tiki-hut.

"Thanks, Tracy. I couldn't have done it without you guys," I amended.

"You got that right," Brock said as he slapped me over the head.

"Ouch!" I faked my pain.

I was so glad to have my friends around to support me. I really could not go it alone. Brock, Tracy, and Misty were so important to-

Where was Misty? She would never miss out on an opportunity to tease me about how my name came last on the list of nominees.

I looked around for her. As I peered through the masses, I saw her still on the dance floor with that surfer punk from earlier who had interrupted her fun with Starmie. I saw her lean over his shoulder and look into to crowd. She was definitely looking for me. I'd had it with this guy.

"Pikachu stay with Brock and Tracy, alright?" I ordered.

"Pi…" My pal frowned but I assured him with my signature smile.

Then, I stormed off from Tracy and Brock towards the two of them.

By the time I had pushed my way to the dance floor, people had resumed their festivities and the floor was crowded. No matter. I just forced my way to where they were.

"Excuse me, but old friends first." I locked eyes with the guy. Who the hell did he think he was?!

"Just who do you think you are, kid?" He insulted me, "Can't you see the lady and I are dancing."

I was so close to unleashing my wrath when Misty cut in, worried for the guy's safety, "Thank you for the dance, Adam. It was nice. I'll see you around." She dismissed him.

"Whatever," He mumbled as he walked off.

"Ash, what the hell is wrong with you? You were so rude!" She scolded me.

"Sorry, Mist. I just-"

She cut me off. "Ash, just because you think you're some big shot now does _not_ mean you can throw away your manners."

"Okay. I'm sorry for interrupting your dance with hunky." I spat out.

She fumed but let out a breath, "Congratulations, Ash." She admitted through gritted teeth.

"Thanks, Misty," I smiled and pulled her into a meaningful embrace, "How about you dance with Kanto's only chance for success?" I offered, extending my hand.

"Yeah, right, more like Kanto's last hope for success," she teased, accepting my offer.

I pulled in my old friend, but we stopped as a loud voice announced, "Attention, Vermilion City, the fireworks will now begin."

"I love fireworks," Misty beamed. She turned toward the bay but there wasn't much to be seen thanks to the mob of citizens trying to catch a glimpse of the colorful display. I could see the growing disappointment in her eyes and hatched an idea.

MISTY

I was trying so hard to see the fireworks but, either I wasn't as tall as I used to be or everyone else was growing. I couldn't see a thing. What a way to kill my buzz!

"Misty!" I turned around to look at Ash but he was gone, too. I looked around but couldn't see him. The booming of fireworks was starting to drown out his voice.

A hand reached through the mob of people and pulled me out of the crowd. It led me behind the tiki-hut. When it finally stopped, it was Ash.

The scene before me was like this: Ash was standing there, a huge dorky smile on his face. Next to him was Charizard, blowing flames into the air.

He had to be joking.

One, I hated heights. Two, Charizard hated me. Three, Ash was crazy. I was not doing this.

"No way!" I stopped him before he could even speak.

"Come on, Mist! You love fireworks. What better way to watch them?" He explained, sincerely.

"Ash, Charizard hates anyone that isn't you, and I am terrified of heights." I frowned.

"Charizard will take good care of you, Misty. Won't you Charizard?" Ash beckoned his Pokémon.

Charizard let out a flaming roar and I sighed, condemned. I walked toward the duo as Ash climbed onto Charizard and, again, offered me his hand. I hesitated.

"You can do this, Misty. There is nothing to be afraid of with me." He smiled.

I took his hand and climbed on, too. I spread my legs across Charizard's shoulders and wrapped my arms around Ash's stomach, clinging to him tightly.

A smirk spread across his face, "Charizard, fly!" He commanded.

Charizard let out another scorching roar and took off into the night sky.

I screamed.

I hadn't stopped screaming the whole way up. I just kept my arms wrapped around Ash. I was holding on for dear life. Afraid to look, I just listened to the sound of the fireworks.

"Misty," Ash interrupted, "open your eyes."

I inhaled and opened my eyes.

It was breathtaking. The fireworks were illuminating the space in front of me. Below us, their distorted reflection danced across the ocean. People were swarming the edge of the water to get a better look. As we flew, colorful streams of light fell around us.

"Wow," I sighed. It was like nothing I'd ever seen.

I looked up at Ash. He was in his element. The wind blew his hair around in all directions. At first, I thought he had lost his signature hat on the journey up but then recalled he hadn't worn it to the festival. The light lit up his face. A determined expression had formed there and Ash seemed deep in thought. I tightened my arms around him and leaned onto his shoulder. I would never do this with anyone except Ash. He was the only I would openly defy my greatest fears for, but I trusted him. He would never let anything bad happen to me. I believed him.

I looked out at the colorful array of lights falling around me again. Ash was right. This was way better.

Down on the beach I saw people moving about, as I looked closer and noticed smoke spreading across the festival. People were running. This wasn't good.

"Ash, look!" I yelled over the sound of crackling fireworks.

His eyes widened, "No..."

He started to turn us back toward the beach. We stopped just above the smoke. I couldn't make out much but I tried to see through they grey fog looking for Tracy and Brock. Then, out from the smoke, rose an all too familiar hot air balloon.

"Prepare for trouble!" I woman's voice called out from behind the smoke.

"And make it double!" Another voice echoed.

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" They became visible as the balloon continued to rise. Three thieves appeared before our eyes in the basket of their signature hot air balloon.

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Team Rocket, what do you think you're doing?!" Ash yelled, "You can't fumigate a beach full of people!"

"Well, actually it is a beach full of people and Pokémon!" Jessie teased.

"- _Was_ full of people and Pokémon. Now, it is just full of people." James corrected.

As the balloon rose, below it appeared a net full of Pokémon that had been at the festival. People on the beach who could now see the commotion, cried out as their Pokémon floated out of reach. Team Rocket laughed at their hopeless endeavors.

"See, while you dweebs was enjoyin' the show, Team Rocket snuck onto the beach and fogged up the place, allowing us to catch all the Pokémon at the festival. Now, we just gotta deliver 'em to the boss and we'll be home free." Meowth narrated their evil plot from the edge of the hot air balloon basket.

"Stop it!" I yelled, "You can't take Pokémon that don't belong to you. What kind of sick thieves steal Pokémon from a festival?!"

"We do!" They cheered in unison.

"Pika! Pika Pi!" Pikachu called out to Ash from inside the net.

Jessie laughed, "Looks like we caught ourselves more than we expected. Pikachu will make a special prize for the boss!"

Ash glared at them. Taking Pikachu was a big mistake.

"Misty, I'm going to jump off and cut the ropes. You are going to have to land Charizard," Ash instructed.

"What?!" I exclaimed, but it was too late. Ash pulled Charizard up higher into the air and leapt off onto the balloon. Sliding along the side, he dug into the tarp making a gash. As he fell, he grasped onto the ropes of the basket the held Jessie, James, and Meowth. He shot them a mischievous grin before swinging below the basket and cutting the net free from the hot air balloon, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"Ash!" I cried out as he, and the Pokémon fell.

Suddenly, I was soaring- no falling- through the air, screaming. Charizard flew out from under me towards Ash and grabbed hold of the rope, bringing Ash and the Pokémon to safety. I was left plummeting through the sky. I continued to scream as I descended toward the ocean. My life wash flashing before my eyes. I always knew Ash would be the death of me.

Before I hit the water, I crashed into Ash's body. We were flying again. Why? I hated flying.

He held me tight on top of Charizard's back, "See, Mist, I told you that there wasn't anything to be afraid of. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." His mouth spread into that stupid quirky smile.

"You happened to me," I mumbled as I blacked out from the fall.

ASH

I was holding onto Misty's limp body as we landed back on the beach. People were cheering as I climbed off Charizard, carrying her in my arms. Pikachu ran up to my feet, thankfully my pal didn't climb onto my shoulder. I didn't need the extra weight right now. Brock and Tracy pushed through the mass of people and ran up to me attempting to take Misty from my arms.

"No. I got her," I stopped them, "Just take my Pokéball and recall Charizard.

Brock did as I asked, "Charizard, return." He commanded as Charizard vanished into his home.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Tracy questioned me.

"I'm fine." I assured them, "Let's just get Misty back to the hotel."

They followed beside me as we walked back to the Vermilion City Hotel. People on the beach cheering after us. I think they were chanting something about us, but I was too busy to care.

* * *

I laid Misty on the bed. After I had pulled her sneakers off, I covered her with her blanket. I sat beside her for a while, hoping she would be alright. Brock and Tracy had assured me that she just needed rest, but I had wanted to take her to the hospital.

Her face was still dirty with traces of smoke and her hair had escaped from its usual side ponytail, leaving it to fall around her face. I brushed to away with my fingers, watching her intently. I would stay up all night just to make sure she was fine.

"Ash?" Brock walked up and put his hand on my shoulder, "She needs to sleep."

"Right." I yawned and looked back at her, hesitant to leave.

"And you need yours, too." Tracy scolded me, "We will be here if she needs us."

They assured me of her wellbeing once more before I finally wandered to my bed and laid down. I tried to keep my eyes open as long as I could. I wanted to be there for her, but eventually I couldn't fight it any longer and sleep took me.

 **Narrator** : So it seems our heroes were the highlight of the Vermilion City Beach Festival. Their journey has been rough so far. Will Misty be okay? What awaits Ash and his friends in the Vermilion forest? Find out next time…


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately **.**

 **Narrator:** In our last episode, Ash and his friends had stopped Team Rocket from snatching the Pokémon at the Vermilion City Beach Festival. Ash was announced as one of the trainer's competing in the Master's Trial's and now our heroes are venturing through the Vermilion forest trying to make their way back to Pallet Town. What lies in store for Ash, Tracy, Brock, and Misty? Let's find out…

TRACY

The Vermilion Forrest was everything I remembered. Bug Pokémon were everywhere. Walking around and seeing so many in their natural habitats was incredible. I am pretty sure I was close to having a Pokégasm. I had made Ash, Brock, and Misty stop every fifteen minutes to make a sketch. I think their tempers were running on a short fuse at this point. Especially Misty, she hated this place.

It had taken us all morning to go a few miles and it was pretty much my fault. Too bad. I was enjoying the journey. We were almost back to Pallet Town anyways.

We had left Vermilion City early this morning. It was a really early morning because Ash kept getting up to check on Misty, who still hadn't woken up. He was so obliviously smitten. She was fine, just resting. Brock had even checked her vitals. She'd had quite the experience.

Ash was so reckless sometimes, especially when he let his emotions cloud his judgment. Taking Misty for a ride on Charizard was dangerous. It had taken Ash months to earn Charizard's respect to begin with, and years to build their trust to the level it was at today. Ash may be able to ride Charizard, but Ash had earned that right. Charizard respected Ash. His trainer was just as strong as his Pokémon, but Misty- in Charizard's eyes- was not worthy. That had left Misty plummeting to her death last night. When Ash had caught her, he looked- and probably felt like- a hero. He was actually just being stupid. Brock and I agreed that he had been thinking with the wrong head.

We walked on for some time. The forest was beautiful this time of year. It was chilly enough to need a jacket at night but warm enough to spend our outdoor travels in summer clothes. The breeze often swayed the trees and rolling clouds- the sign of an oncoming storm- were encroaching upon the currently sunny sky. Overhead, a flock of Pidgey's were flying, surely looking for Caterpie who ventured to far away from the safety of the underbrush.

The forest itself seemed to come alive. The dancing treetops and waves of swaying grass patches were singing a rhythmic melody and the sounds of wild Pokémon in the hidden forest community called through the walls of branches, enchanting us with conversation we were never meant to understand.

A rustling coming from some tall grass to our left caught us off-guard, we all stopped to turn and wait for the unknown noise to pair itself with its creator. As the rustling continued, I could see Ash step closer, instinctively preparing to defend his friends. A Pokéball had slid into his grasp and Pikachu was perched defensively on his shoulder. Misty was hiding behind Brock, shielding herself from what would probably be a cute little Weedle. Brock was behind Ash but definitely not in need of protection. Ninetails would escape from her Pokéball without permission before ever letting something happen to him.

Just then, a shadow escaped from the high brush. My sketch pad was ready for anything.

MISTY

As much as I hated Vermilion Forest, I loved it too. This was the endless undergrowth were Ash and I had set out on our journey together. The twerp had destroyed my bike and took off without so much as a second glance. I had chased after him, the thief, for miles. After seeing him in town, frantically trying to get to a Pokémon Center, all my anger dissipated. I'd never seen someone so determined. I had stayed with him in the waiting room while he awaited the news from Nurse Joy, so afraid for his new friend. I had seen the sweet relief in his eyes when Pikachu was alright. Even though Pikachu had hated Ash then, Ash showed him all the love in the world.

When the two set out on their journey, not only did they head in the wrong direction, but they also headed out without supplies. " _That kid is going to die out there_." I had thought watching him head into the gross, buggy, forest. I decided to follow them. Partly to help them when they got lost, and partly because I had never seen someone with so much promise. Despite Ash's stupidity, I felt that maybe I could learn something from him.

Ever since I had walked into that forest, I had needed Ash. He hadn't even wanted me to travel with him at first, which had stung. But, I was so afraid of the Pokémon in the forest that I would not let him leave me there. After some time, he seemed to reluctantly accept my presence but still refused my advice. That still hadn't changed. I had felt that our friendship was unbalanced for a while. I was convinced that Ash didn't need me. After three years of traveling together, I had all but forgotten about the bike Ash had destroyed. So, when I saw the little red bike with all its bells and whistles I was heartbroken. I wanted to send it up in flames for an excuse to stay but I had to let Ash even the score. I wanted to travel with him because he wanted me there, not because he owed me some stupid bike.

After a few years on my own, I had figured that Brock and Ash had all but forgotten me. I was surprised when the two boys and Tracy had walked through the doors of the gym a little over a year ago. I had been in the middle of a gym battle when I had noticed some spectators take their seat in the stands. I figured they were here for the kid, most were.

As the young trainer started to suffer a grueling defeat, one spectator stood and yelled, "Yeah. Crush him, Misty!"

I looked up, stunned. It was Ash. My old friends were there cheering for me. I was filled with joy. They had come back to me. My confidence surged and that poor trainer faced my wrath. Misty, Cerulean City gym leader, destroyed her opponent in the shortest battle history has ever known. After that, Ash had asked me to come with him on his travels through Johto. I accepted. I was stronger than ever. The little girl waiting for her bike was grown. Now, I was an equal. I could hold my own with the guys and I was an important part of a team.

That's when the rustling bushes brought my thoughts to a halt.

I jumped behind Brock. I may have been respectable gym leader, but when it came to bug Pokémon I had no shame. They were disgusting.

The bushes shook some more until a figure appeared from behind them.

 **Narrator** : Who or what is hiding in the shadows of the Vermilion Forest? What is in store for our heroes? Will Misty survive her fear of bug Pokémon? Is this the end? Find out next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator:** We last saw our heroes wandering through the Vermilion Forest on their way to Ash's hometown. They had run into an encounter with a mysterious noise? Who or what could it be? Will Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracy be okay? Let's find out…

MISTY

I watched in horror as something leapt from the tall grass. I was prepared to run at the sign of anything bug, but instead a man appeared in front of us. He was wearing a ridiculous helmet, chest plate, and attached at his side was a sword. He looked strangely familiar.

"Hello, Ash." He acknowledged Ash in solemn recognition.

So I had known him from somewhere.

"I'm terribly sorry but do we know each other?" Ash questioned clearly uncomfortable about forgetting his face.

"How could a soon to be master forget his first Pokémon battle? I am Samurai!" the stranger professed.

Ash's eyes lit up with a special gleam, "I'd never forget my first victory!"

He just had to ruin the sweet memory with his damn ego. Leave it to Ash to be over confident.

"Your first and your last victory," Samurai vowed, "Today, I will prove you're no better than you were ten years ago! Ash, do you accept my challenge of a one on one battle?!" Samurai seemed to know all the right buttons to push to test Ash's patience. I'm sure we would be good friends if we ever had the chance.

"Accepted. We'll show you how a real Pokémon master does it!" Ash gave his signature hat twist before reaching behind his jacket.

"Go, Charizard!" Ash yelled as he threw a Pokéball into battle. Charizard appeared and gave a fierce roar, preparing for combat. Ash really was on a Charizard streak. I think he had forgotten about his other Pokémon. They excelled in battle too. Oh well…

Samurai gave a wicked smile before tossing his own Pokémon into battle, "Butterfree, go!"

"I see your Metapod has evolved. Congratulations." Ash couldn't help but admire another trainer's hard work.

"Praise me for my soon to be victory instead," Samurai exclaimed, "Butterfree, fog up the field with your poison powder."

Samurai and his Pokémon had started their attack, but I really didn't think he was wise challenging Ash and Charizard. They were about to roast him.

"Charizard, use Ember. Send up the fog in flames!" Ash commanded. Charizard let out a torch of flames and the poison powder went up in flames, heating up the battle a few hundred degrees.

"Butterfree, whirlwind!" Samurai ordered to his Pokémon, now trapped in the burning flames. Then, from inside the burning smoke, Butterfree sent a tornado of winds outward. The winds twisted the flames and sent them soaring back at Charizard. The burning wind knocked him to the ground, effectively pissing him off.

"Charizard, are you okay?" Ash beckoned his Pokémon. Breathing smoke from his mouth, Charizard heaved a loud roar.

Ash smirked, "Okay. Charizard, dragon rage!"

As he sized up for what was probably his most deadly attack, rain began to fall, soaking Charizard. I had lost track of the rolling storm clouds when Samurai had jumped from the bushes. I guess Ash had too, and Samurai had probably counted on that. Expecting Ash to use a fire pokemon to defeat his Butterfree, he had relied on the rain as a second defense. Smart.

Clearly struggling with the discomfort of the rain, Charizard lost sight of his task, and Samurai took his chance to strike, "Butterfree, psybeam!"

Samurai's Butterfree let out a ray of confusion that shook Charizard.

I couldn't believe it. This guy had gotten the jump of Ash. Good for him. Ash needed an ass-kicking every now and then to humble his ego.

Still… I didn't want him to get it now. He needed his confidence for the upcoming Trials.

"Ash, focus! You're gonna let this wimp defeat you and Charizard all because of some bad weather? Get your act together!" I yelled at him from Brock's side.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu affirmed from my side, scolding his friend for his shortcomings.

Ash looked gown grimacing. I could see him calculating his strategy. Ash always found a way and this was how he did it. He looked up, determined.

" _He figured it out_ ," I thought to myself. He is going to win.

"Charizard, I know you're struggling but it's not over! Use your fire spin to steam this rain. We are going to cook them!" Ash yelled to Charizard, clearly experiencing discomfort. Still, he managed to unleash a firespin that boiled the rain to a superheated steam, leaving Butterfree unable to battle.

As soon as it was clear the battle was over, Ash recalled Charizard to the dry safety of his Pokéball.

"Good job, Butterfree. You were great." Samurai praised his Pokémon, "Take a long rest."

Butterfree returned to his Pokéball as the heavens started to unleash showers of water on the five of us.

"Ash, you and your friends come with me. I have a small house in the woods. We can wait out the rest of this bad weather," Samurai led us into the shadows of the Vermilion Forest.

After a few winding paths we arrived at a small cabin. Rushing inside, we escaped the rain.

The cabin had a sweet charm to it. It was made mostly out of sturdy wood. In the corner there was a small kitchenette with a stove and sink. Most of the space- which wasn't much- was living area. A small couch sat against one wall across from a meager fireplace that was almost out. There was one door that, when cracked open, opened to a small bedroom. The house was cozy, but the lifestyle seemed lonely. I don't think Samurai's house or Samurai saw many guests.

"Well, this is home," He heaved a sigh while putting more wood on his dying fire, "Ash, you, your friends, and your Pokémon are welcome to spend the night here. I don't think the rain will let up tonight. It's the least I can do to service a great Pokémon master."

"Samurai, I'm still a Pokémon trainer…" Ash corrected.

"The name is Bradley. You can just call me Brad, though. And, I don't need a committee to tell me who's a Pokémon master and who isn't. I know one when I see one."

"Mmm, thank you. That means a lot, Brad." Clearly grateful, Ash shook Bradley's hand.

Brock coughed, breaking the silence.

"Oh, right. Brad, these are my travel companions: Misty, Brock, and Tracy."

"Hello," we said in unison, waving like idiots to a guy who had just spent half the day with us.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all," he said sincerely, "I guess I will get started cooking and we can all relax awhile. Misty, when you get tired, you can sleep in my room. There is a restroom in there as well. We gentlemen will brave the harsh flatness of my wooden floors."

"Oh, that all right. I'm used to-"

"I insist!" He cut me off.

"Alright. Well, thank you." I mumbled sheepishly, as I plopped down onto the small sofa.

As Samurai- Brad- headed toward the kitchenette, Brock stepped in his place, "Allow me. I am an excellent cook. It's the least I can do."

"Um, okay. Thank you, Brock." Bradley said, clearly relieved someone else had offered to do the cooking.

* * *

After another exceptional dinner by Brock, we sat around the warmth of the fire's hearth for a while, talking and laughing. We told the stories of our countless adventures late into the night. And, finally, as Tracy was recounting a time he was researching with Professor Oak, I could feel the drowsiness in my eyes.

I stood and excused myself from the conversation, "I think I am going to go to bed. It's late and I am very tired."

"Yeah. You need your beauty sleep, Misty," Ash laughed.

I shot him a look.

"Thank you for everything, Brad. You have been a very gracious host," I smiled at him and then headed into the bedroom closing the door.

The sound of the guys, muffled, chatter from the room was soothing as I prepared for bed. I brushed my teeth and dressed into my new, modest pajamas. They were silk and very soft. Just thinking about my experiences in my other pajamas gave me an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I could feel my face turning red in the dark glow of the bedroom. I walked to the corner of the room and cut off the only light dangling from a string in the center or the room. I jumped onto the bed and covered myself in the blankets atop the bed. As I settled in, I closed my eyes. The hum of rain on the walls of the house whisked me away.

* * *

When I stirred, I wasn't sure how much time had passed. I noticed that my shifting had rocked the room, cracking the door slightly. A small stream of light was streaming into the black room. I sighed and prepared to get up and close the rickety door when I heard the voices from the living area echo into the bedroom…

"…I don't really." It was Ash. He sounded uncertain about something.

"Awe. Come on," Tracy coxed.

"I don't!" His voice rose in agitation.

"Shh! You'll wake up, Misty." Brock interjected.

There was a brief silence.

"Nah. Misty sleeps like a Snorlax. Drool and all," Ash was such a jerk, sometimes.

"Well she seems great to me," Bradley admitted.

"Huh?" Ash and Brock seemed caught off guard by his confession.

I felt so guilty listen to their conversation but it was too late now. I f I got up to shut the door, they would know I could hear them. Besides, it was so interesting hearing what they had to talk about when I wasn't around.

"Is she available? I'd love to ask to see her again sometime," Bradley continued. At least someone appreciated me.

"No."

"Yes"

"…Pika…"

Silence.

The boys had all spoken at once.

"Um… What I meant is Misty hates bug Pokémon so I really don't think it would work between you guys," Ash explained.

Who did he think he was answering on my behalf?! He hadn't the slightest idea what it would take to make two people 'work.' I mean, yes, I hate bug Pokémon. That didn't mean I hated Brad. The poor guy…

"It's cool, Ash. I can take a hint," Brad assured him.

"No…" Ash's words quieted to a level I couldn't hear.

Someone laughed. I think it was Tracy.

"It's not like that!" Ash's voice was rising. I was so confused. The shushed voices were hard to hear and being half asleep wasn't helping. I had lost track of the conversation.

"Yes. It is. You just-" Brock's sentence was cut short by the sound of someone standing up. A few moments later, the front door opened and slammed shut.

There was another long silence.

"Wow. He's a mess…" Bradley trailed off.

"Tell me about it," Tracey agreed.

"…Pi….Pika chu," I could see Pikachu's shadow appear in the light of the cracked door. I hope the little guy didn't give me away.

I could hear Brock stand, "I'll go get him. You two should go to bed before you wake up, Misty. Then, you'll really be sorry."

Gee thanks, Brock.

I sighed and rolled back over, drifting off once again.

Sometime later I thought about what strange dreams had plagued me throughout the night. I never dreamt like this back at the Cerulean Gym. The boys must be driving me crazy. I fought my way into a dream about the beach and my water Pokémon and that was the last image in my mind before deep sleep carried me away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator** : Welcome back to the final journey of Ash and his friends! Still in the Veridian Forrest, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Tracy make their final stretch toward Pallet. What could be dwelling in the mind of Ash himself as he tries to forget the events of last night?

ASH

My home and the town of Pallet laid just over the next forest ridge maybe a mile uphill. We had trudged all morning through the mud and damp woods to get here. Misty, Brock, Tracey and I were up to our waists in mucky, brown stuff. What a great welcoming gift for my mom…

Leaving the cabin this morning had been a god save. I pretty much dragged the crew out of bed and out of the house and wishing our old friend and rival Samurai a farewell as we hastened through the underbrush back to the main trail.

It wasn't that I was ungrateful for the hospitality; I was. I couldn't, however, undergo anymore of Brock and Tracey's investigation into my personal life, especially now that everyone was awake to hear it. Whenever they could they pushed me. I knew it, and so did they. They could sense when they had crossed a line and they would back off the subject for a while, but they never let up for long.

"So Ash…" or "Sup, Ketchum?!" They would always start. I hated everything about their scheming. They were going to mess everything up- it was bad enough with just me. I didn't need them budding in. I could screw up on my own when it came to 'feelings.' I shuddered at the word. I was a man. Yeah, a man, Damnit! And men don't feel. Right…?

I looked over at Misty who was walking ahead to my right. Her fiery hair was falling from her ponytail in a few places and her legs were caked in mud up to her thighs, but she walked with her back straight and head high, determined. I admired her spirit. Hell, I admired her.

She had been there for me since the beginning. I was glad for the company. I was young and lonely, and definitely in need of guidance. But, as time passed, it felt like maybe we had started to need each other. I remembered a few years back when traveling with May how Misty had dropped by, new outfit and all. I didn't like it as much as this one but nothing ever looked bad on Misty so I never complained. Aside from her outfit, I hadn't realized how dull traveling without her had been. Then, with Dawn and Serena I too, felt like something was missing. They were all such amazing people but they each lacked something extra, I couldn't put a word to it but I knew deep down what it was.

There had been a few instances over the past year where I had thought maybe everything wasn't in my head, like that day at the Seafoam Islands. I smiled thinking about it. Brock and Tracey had run off after hallucinating seeing a maroon Warturtle, leaving me and Mist to wade the clear waters alone. She had insisted on a diving contest. I had wanted to see who could make the biggest cannonball splash, but she preferred to stick to her gymnast expertise and graciously pierce the water. After two or three goes, a wave caught her on the way down. When she didn't surface, I panicked and dove in after her. I couldn't see anything in the foaming seas but I reached for her and found her drifting in the current. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the surface but she fought me the whole way up. When we finally broke the surface, gasping for air, she screamed at me.

"Ash, why would you do that?!"

"Do what?" I choked back.

"Pull me to the surface!"

I paused, "I don't know, Mist, maybe because when I didn't see you come up for air, I thought you were, I don't know, drowning!"

"Ash, I am very versed at swimming! I can hold my breath just fine! I don't need your help!" She spat back.

"Geez, Misty, what is your problem?!"

"Nothing!" She yelled, "Just get out of the water and go get me a towel."

"Go get it yourself!" I responded decidedly, while swimming back to shallow waters.

By the time I got back to the sandy shore, I still hadn't heard a response- which really was a first- so I turned around. She was still there; fifteen yards out treading water.

"Com'on Mist, get out!" I urged her.

"No!" She was still raging.

"You can't stay out there forever."

She paused and eventually I could see the resignation on her face. "Fine. I'll get out, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" I questioned.

"But you have to turn around."

"What?! Why?" I was so confused.

"Just do it!"

"Misty, I'm not turning around unless you tell me why the hell I have to turn around!"

"Damnit, Ash Ketchum! You're going to turn around because I am missing my top and I don't what you to see me without it!" She screamed.

I was speechless and pretty sure my trap was agape.

"Don't just stand there! Turn around and do as I say." She commanded.

I immediately spun around and waited.

It felt like ages before I heard her footsteps in the sand behind me.

"Alright, Ketchum, keep your eyes forward and march toward the camp. Don't even thinking about taking a sideways glance." She instructed from behind me.

I started walking like she said, straight for camp. As we reached the woods the sound of her footsteps grew louder. She was so close to me I could occasionally feel her breath on my bare back. I guess she was worried someone might see, even though this wasn't an inhabited area, so she was staying close, using me to block any unwanted wandering eyes. Something inside me stirred as her breath crept up on my shoulder blade. Mist was walking right behind me, practically touching me topless…

A twig snapping in the nearby underbrush caught both of our attention. We waited for a moment but the noisemaker didn't reveal himself so we both started to press forward when a Spearow flew out from in front of us. I stepped back, caught off guard. Misty screamed and jumped into me, grabbing my waist and pressing her body and face against me for protection from the sudden attacker. We stood there a moment processing the event until I coughed to break the silence.

"Oh! Um… Sorry! I didn't mean to uh…" She stammered.

"That's… uh, quite alright. I uh… didn't uh, even notice so um, yeah..." I trailed off, heated from the sensation of my topless friend pressed tight against my back. I may not have had eyes on the back of my head but I definitely had gotten a full idea of what naked Misty felt like. It was so-

"Promise me you will never tell anyone about this?" Her plea broke me from my ramped train of thoughts.

"Oh, uh… Sure." I stuttered.

"And, Ash?" She questioned.

"Yeah?" I said turning reflexively toward her after hearing my name.

"Hey! I said eyes forward!" She barked at me. Slapping me over the back of my head.

"Ouch! Sorry!"

"I was going to say I'm glad it was you and not Brock or Tracey around. I don't think I could live with the embarrassment." We both laughed at her joke as we arrived at camp and she instructed Pikachu, who had stayed behind, to retrieve her a new top.

After properly dressing she walked over and sat beside me by the fire. We were both quiet. Words escaped us, but as the night fell she leaned into me, wrapping a single arm around me in a makeshift hug, "Thanks, Ash."

The memory left a grin playing at my lips. There had been other moments in the past that made me think maybe there was something there, but how could I risk it? What if I let myself feel something and ruined everything? What if I lost her, my best friend? I couldn't. No way was our friendship going to end because I couldn't keep it in my pants.

"Look! There is Pallet Town!" Tracey announced.

I glanced up, excitedly, ready to start preparing. It was good to be home.

 **Narrator** : Wait awaits Ash and his friends in Pallet? A warm welcome or trouble? Will Ash decide how he really feels? What will happen if he doesn't make a choice? Could his feeling get in the way victory? Find out next time…


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator** : Welcome back to The Final Journey! Ash and his friends have just arrived on the outskirts of Pallet Town. When we last left Tracey had spotted to small city from afar. What will our heroes do now?

BROCK

"Look! There's Pallet Town!" Tracey yelled.

Finally, we were back. After almost a year of wandering around we had made it back to Pallet. We had made it… home. Ash's house was more home to the three of us than our own houses. With that in mind, we lived on a first come, first served basis. "First one there gets the hot water!" I announced.

There was a brief stare down. Then, in a heartbeat, we all took off hauling ass toward Ash's house.

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" Misty complained form behind us, quickly passing Tracey who was in last place.

"Eat my dust, Ash!" I yelled as I gained a few inches on him but it didn't last.

We plowed through town in moments throwing up dust, passing the Pokecenter, shopping mart, and unfortunately, taking down an elderly woman in our path.

"Sorry!" Ash yelled in her direction still holding onto a lead.

We all kept tunneling toward the shower and its sacred, but limited hot water.

To my left Misty was gaining speed. No way was I gonna let her pass me, then no one would have hot water. At least if I won, a few of us would reap the wealth of steamy, succulent-

"What was that you were saying about eating dust, Brock?!" She laughed passing me on the right side now.

Damnit. I had gotten distracted thinking about the shower. I growled to myself and picked up the pace trying to catch up to Ash and Misty.

MR. MIME

" _Sweeping, sweeping, I love sweeping and cleaning for Mrs. Delia_ ," Mr. Mime sang to himself as he nonchalantly swept the front porch of the house.

He was so happy helping out at the Ketchum residence and he was even happier that the boy and his… Rodent… were gone. " _Filthy thing_ ," He thought.

He walked inside to put the broom away and fill up a water spout so as to drizzle the berries growing in the front yard. They were ripening this time of year and he was proud of his hard work gardening.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Mime!" Delia smiled at him.

"Mr. Mime, Mr. Mime!" He replied not entirely sure what she had said but happy to see that he was making her smile. She had been exceptionally happy the past few weeks. She even took time to clean the upstairs extra bedrooms, which she only did when guests were coming, but Mr. Mime knew better. No one was staying over, so he was sure her extra joy was because of Mr. Mime and not those letters she had gotten in the mail from the boy. He made his way back to the front porch and the gardens.

" _Berries are perfect,_ " he praised himself. He reached out to pour some water on the blooming plants.

"THERE IT IS!" A screaming voice made him drop the spout on the ground soaking him with water.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" It screamed again.

Mr. Mime looked around frantically for the source of the screaming. Coming down the far hill, was the boy, the rodent at his feet, followed closely by the girl, and the creep. Just reaching the hills peak was the semi-intelligent one. He stopped, heaving, at the top of the hill before jogging downward.

Mr. Mime froze with horror as the trio in front left a trail of dust behind them, coming in hot towards the house.

"MR. MIME! MR. MIME!" He screamed at the hop of his voice for Delia, stammering about the front yard trying to evade the coming onslaught of heathens.

"You're gonna lose, Ash!" The girl yelled now fast approaching the white-picket fence at the front of the property.

"Not in your dreams, Misty!" The boy teased.

"MIME MIME MIME MIME!" Mr. Mime cried out as the two zoomed past him, knocking him to the ground, and plowed through the berry bushes to the front door.

They each shoved the other trying to get through the entry way before the other.

" _Infidels_ ," Mr. Mime thought dusting himself off and watching as they jostled each other trying to pry the screen door open.

They were holding each other down, when the girl put on a wicked grin and called out, "Oh, Mrs. Ketchum…"

"No! Mist, you're such a cheater!" The boy growled, still holding her back by the arm as she reached for the door handle.

"Oh, Ash!" Delia called from inside the house, elated. She burst through the front door and embraced the boy in a wrapping hug. The girl cheered and slipped in side, celebrating through the screen door.

"Ugh, mom, you're in my way!" The boy conceded.

"Sorry, dear," she said releasing him.

"Ash, I won! I won!" The girl thrust the screen door open and gloated in its doorway.

"Hey, it wasn't fair! You cheated!"

"Ash, don't be rude to Misty," Delia scolded him, "You know better. Ladies first."

"That's no lady," he remarked.

"Ash! Its as if you are eleven years all over again. You have lost your manners. Have you forgotten to change underwear as well?!" Delia teased.

The girl burst into laughter, "Yes! He has!" She continued laughing as she reentered the house singing about victory and hot water.

"Honey," Delia turned to the boy, "be careful not to throw away your…" She paused, "…friendships."

"Pika!" Pikachu has seized this moment to leap into Mr. Ketchum's arms and snuggle her. Overjoyed to be home again.

"Hello, Pikachu," Delia giggled as he cuddled against her chest.

Mr. Mime couldn't believe his eyes. The rodent was stealing her love right from underneath him. That sickly, overcharged vermin was tainting her precious fingers. Pikachu looked over at Mr. Mime from Delia's embrace and shot him an evil, knowing grin.

" _Bastard_!" Mr. Mime thought to himself.

"Mom, I'm a grown man." The boy continued.

"And you'll do well to act like one. I like that girl and you are not going to push her away if I have anything to do with it!"

At this time Mr. Mime observed that the last of the four heathens had made his way to the porch. "Hello, Mrs. Ketchum," he and the creepy other boy said in unison."

"Hello, boys! Welcome home! Please come in."

Mr. Mime was left angry and heartbroken. He called to Mrs. Ketchum, "Mime. Mr. Mime!"

"Yes, come on Mr. Mime. Everyone's going inside." She responded.

Mr. Mime grew agitated. That was not what he cared about. He cried out again as Delia turned to go inside and pointed at the bulldozed garden and tipped over water spout, trying to get his point across.

"Okay, Mr. Mime you can stay out here and pick berries if you want too." She chimed as she entered the house leaving Mr. Mime alone outside.

Mr. Mime looked to the ground, saddened. But, it was only a brief moment of weakness. He looked up, determined and resentful. Those pests and the rodent, especially, were going to have to go. " _I'll win back your love, Mrs. Ketchum!"_ He thought to himself, " _It'll be us again before you know it!"_ And, with that resolve on his mind, Mr. Mime set out to salvage what berries he could from the garden ruins.

 **NARRATOR** : What will Ash and his friends do know that they have arrived in Pallet Town? Relax and play games or get to work? What will be in store for Ash at Professor Oaks? Will there be any hot water left for Brock, Tracey, and Ash? Find out next time…


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator** : It seems our heroes have settled in for the night. Let's see what happens as settle in for an evening of relaxation…

TRACY

"So Mrs. Ketchum, any word from Professor Oak?" I asked as we all sat around Ash's living room.

Delia took a lot of pride in keeping a clean home so the pace was spotless. Two loafing chairs and a sofa surrounding a coffee table that was facing a TV made up the majority of the space. Some pictures of Ash as a kid, and others leading up to just six months ago adorned the walls. Clearly, Delia loved her son. It was sad though, that none of the pictures were of family. No wonder Delia loved her son so much, he was all she had; and I knew Ash felt the same way, even if he was too stubborn to admit it. He talked in his sleep sometimes, which gave it away, because it was usually mumbo-jumbo about his mom, Misty, or Pikachu.

I knew Ash had a father out there somewhere. At least, I thought I did. Sometimes, I was convinced that the Ketchum family was just this long line of single cell organisms that simple replicated themselves. I mean what kid didn't have the slightest clue, or at least a yearning curiosity as to who his own flesh and blood was.

I knew Brock knew. I knew Delia had confided in him. People always did that with Brock. He was a perpetual shrink. I begged him to tell me the story. Knowing Delia, I knew it had to be a good one. Especially if she wasn't sharing it with Ash, but Brock would never spit it out, no matter how much I groveled. I had thought of every possibility and not knowing what driving me insane. I was Tracey, after all… The guy with all the facts.

"Professor Oak was on a research expedition a few weeks ago in Hoenn somewhere but he came back last Friday in preparation for Ash's arrival. He called me today, actually, to let you all know that he received an update from the Committee for the Trials and has been briefed on this seasons training materials. He sad you're free to come by as soon as you would like to begin preparing, Ash," Delia mindlessly filled us in on the latest news as she poured hot tea for everyone.

"I think I'll stop by tomorrow sometime," Ash acknowledged her.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu, who was sitting in ash's lap, clearly seemed to like the idea.

"Oh! I remembered. Misty, Brock," she continued, "Professor had and errand for you both to run for him as well. He said sometime within the week would be best."

"I wonder what it could be…" Brock mused.

"What? They can't leave!" Ash interjected, "They're here to help me train!"

"Yeah! You really do need all of us to make you successful," Misty joked and stood, "I am excited to find out what he would like us to do. Professor Oak always has the coolest errands."

For once I agreed with Misty. Professor Oak was awesome. He was… a god…

I had to calm myself before I got worked up about Professor Oak, though. I was a little bit jealous of the two of them. I mean, I was Professor Oak's errand boy for over a year. How could he not want me to go along for the journey? I moved past it. No time for pettiness. Besides, I would get to stay with him in the lab while they were away.

"Well, thank you for the tea, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty said, "but if you don't mind, I think I'll head upstairs to get ready for bed. It seem I've got my work cut out for me tomorrow."

"Anytime, sweetheart," Delia cooed as Misty smiled and turned to head for the stairs.

"Well boys, I'll be in the kitchen finishing up the dishes if you need anything," she signaled to Mr. Mime, "Come on Mr. Mime! Time to clean."

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" The little guy cheered getting up off the ground where he had been sitting, He swiftly walked to the kitchen. For a brief second it looked like he gave the evil eye to Pikachu, till in Ash's lap. I took a double take but neither of the guys seemed to notice so I brushed it off.

"So who's for a movie?" Ash asked.

"A movie sounds good to me," Brock second the notion.

Ash reached for a copy of "The Rise of Darkrai."

* * *

The movie wasn't that great but it had helped me to wind down. I was now lying in bed. I had been thinking about Professor Oak's latest paper on Rydon armor might be flawed but, laying on a comfy bed made my mind drift to how a month of travel really made a person forget what staying in a permanent residence felt like. It was nice to have a somewhat familiar place to sleep. I probably shouldn't lounge around much longer though. I could probably make myself somewhat useful before bed so I got up.

I walked out of the guest bedroom Brock and I were staying in and headed down the upstairs hallway. The second floor of the Ketchum residence was surprisingly spacious. The stairs brought you up to the center of the hallway. To the right was Misty's room, to the far left was the room in which Brock and I had unloaded all of our crap, and next to the bathroom, at the center of the hallway across from the stairs was the door to Ash's room as well as the bathroom.

"Psst!" I heard a muffled noise coming from the bathroom as I passed the door.

I turned around to find Misty peeking out from behind the door. She already had on her pajama top and her hair was up in a quirky ponytail.

"What's up, Misty?" I asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Could you please do me a favor?" She continued to instruct me, "In my room, atop the dresser is a red bag with a seashell pattern on it. Would you please bring it to me?"

I thought about it and almost did it instinctively… almost. "You're dressed. Why can't you just go grab it yourself? Then I won't have to go into your room and rummage your stuff."

Misty hesitated, "Please, Tracy?"

"Alright, fine."

"Thank you-"

"But I need you to do something for me in return," I interrupted her almost laughing out loud in anticipation. I could be funny, sometimes.

Misty's face was not amused. "What?" She asked flatly.

I chocked back more laughter trying to compose my thoughts enough to make my demands.

"Spit it out, Tracy!" She yelled.

"Okay! Okay. I'll get your bag, but first you have to sing to me." I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore.

"You're joking right?" She petitioned.

"Nope. I don't see why you can't just go get the bag yourself. If you want me to fetch it for you, this is the way," I said with resolve.

She groaned, "Tracy, I thought you were the nice one."

"You were wrong. I find this quite amusing, actually."

Another groan.

"Time is ticking!" I teased.

"You didn't say anything about a time limit!"

"Alright. It's up. I'm walking away now…" I took a step away from the cracked door.

"No! Okay I'll do it. Just come back!" She pleaded.

Victory. I smiled as she pursed her lips together, clearly frustrated. Gee, you could almost say I was as funny as Ash.

" _I want to be the very best_ ," she began to serenade me completely out of tune, " _Like no one ever was_ …"

The laughter was building up again. This was priceless.

" _To catch them is my_ -"

I erupted in laughter, tears rolling down my eyes. Misty was no Jigglypuff. That was for sure.

"Ugh! Tracey, you're so mean!" She teased and shut the door. Meanwhile, I was cracking up in the hallway.

"What's so funny, Tracy?" Speak of the devil…

"Oh. Hey, Ash!" I was still choking with laughter, "Good thing you're here. Misty wanted me to tell you to grab her red seashell bag from the dresser in her room." I laughed some more at my joke and then began to compose myself.

"Why can't you go get it for her?" He asked, confused.

"She asked for you specifically."

"She did?"

"Yeah, man. Knock it out!" I winked at him and laughed again as I headed down the stairs, leaving Ash standing baffled outside the bathroom doorway. Brock _had_ to hear about my latest scheme. After all, we were always trying to get the two of them to do something about their secret love. I was suddenly reminded of this time in the Seafoam Islands when Brock and I "saw a maroon Warturtle"-yeah, I know- and chased after leaving the two lovebirds alone. You would think the romance would blossom at a place like that right? Wrong. When we got back to camp they were already asleep… Unbelievable. They were so stubborn and Ash had no balls whatsoever. He was so concerned about losing Misty he refused to take any risks, even if it meant they could finally be happy together; and, Ash would have to die for Misty to finally speak up. It seemed like every time an epic moment was in store, it was interrupted or slipped away. They were so dim-witted.

Just as I walked downstairs, I heard my buddy talking in the kitchen with Mrs. Ketchum, "Brock, you gotta hear about this!" I yelled after him.

ASH

I stood in the hallway for a moment. I wasn't too sure what had just happened. Tracy never laughed that hard. I wonder what could have been so funny.

The sound of the bathroom faucet turning made be glance back at the bathroom door. From the bottom, light was escaping between a small crevice of space, and illuminating the upstairs carpet. In its glow, I could see the shadows of Misty's footsteps dancing back and forth as she moved about the bathroom.

I wondered why she needed me to go get her stuff for her. Maybe she wasn't dressed… I shook my head. I really didn't have any right to think about her that way. She was my friend, not my lover.

"Ugh. Ash, not the never-ending train of speculation," I scolded myself, turning toward Misty's room. He luminous space was casting shadows in the hallway. From where I was standing, I could see the edge of Misty's bed. Seafoam blue blankets and decorative pillows adorned the mattress and a few pairs of shoes and some shirts were strewn about the floor. The room was messy, just unorganized.

I thought twice about going into Mist's room. I mean, that was _her_ space, and I didn't even remember what I was looking for. A red bag of some kind, I think…? I could knock on the bathroom door and ask her but I really didn't want to intrude on Misty and get yelled at.

I shook off my suspicions and walked into her room.

Pictures of water Pokemon and the ocean decorated the walls. A deep blue lamp, with sandy shades gave extra light to the space beside the bed, which was centered against the far wall. My mom had intended this room for guests, but it seemed that over the years, she had made it into more of an individual room for Misty. She had spent a lot of time here when we were younger while I was gone, I guess.

Opposite the bed was an oak dresser with elegant finishes. Above it hung a large mirror. I looked at my reflection for a moment. My hair was such a mess.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" I made a pass at my reflection, throwing my token nod in the direction of the mirror, "So, you like my Pokemon, huh?"

"…Pika…" Pikachu was looking at me in disbelief.

"Hey, buddy!" I stammered, caught off guard, "It's not what you think."

"Pika pi." He shook his head and walked toward the side of the bed where Misty's luggage laid.

"Oh, right! A red bag…" I mumbled glancing around for a patterned pouch, "Pikachu, look for a red bag with seashells on it."

He began to browse through her tote bags, which was fine with me. Better him than me. I looked around on the nightstand, and atop the dresser. There were letters from when we had written each other, some photos of our journeys together and a lot of Togepi, there was some jewelry and knick-knacks, but not much. Misty didn't keep a ton of stuff like most girls did. I figured maybe she would if she had the means, but we were always traveling so most of the stuff she had was probably left here or at her home in Cerulean City.

I glanced over at her closet. I was suddenly curious about what she kept inside but I knew she wouldn't keep a bag like what I was looking for in there, so I decided against searching the belongings within; and instead, moved to a small desk that faced the only window in the room. It was open, the breeze blowing in fresh air and carrying the sounds of Pokemon chatter from the nearby woods. I knew Mist liked to listen to the sounds outside as she fell asleep. She really was like me in a lot of ways, especially when it came to her appreciation for Pokemon and their lifestyles.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu yelled from inside one of Misty suitcases. I turned around and knelt beside her bags as Pikachu hopped out of one of the large totes.

"Whatcha got there, buddy?" I questioned.

"Pika pi!" He encouraged, clearly happy about whatever he had found.

I looked inside Misty's suitcase and sure enough, laying inside was her red, seashell bag, "Good job, Pikachu."

I picked it up and looked at it. I was very much to her style. I had kept her waiting long enough so I started to get up, but as I looked down, something caught my eye.

 **Narrator** : What will Ash find inside Misty's luggage? Will he get caught sneaking through her stuff? What could Misty possibly need this red bag for?! Find out next time…


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator** : Welcome back to the final journey! We left off with our heroes having a bit of sick fun and curious games. What will Ash and Pikachu discover in Misty's room? Will they get out of there before its too late?

PIKACHU

I had a feeling that the scene unfolding before me was about to get ugly. I wish I would have just stayed down stairs, but I liked Ash's room. It was full of things that filled his life before we became brothers, and that intrigued me. I had gone up hoping he was there, but instead I found him in a place I knew he shouldn't be. We can fix this. It's not too late, I had told myself. Just get in and get out, like ninjas. However, I still found myself wishing I had stayed downstairs when I heard her footsteps coming down the hallway…

* * *

Sorry, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. Let me back up some…

I had been dozing on the living room sofa while the end credits to some human movie were running on the television screen, thinking about my early life. I grew up in the forests surrounding pallet, you know?

I don't remember much of my time as a young Pikachu but I do remember a few things, and returning to Ash's home always seemed to bring them to mind.

My first memory is of the wilds was a terrifying experience- it was a place where pokémon lived in fear humans and the uncertainty that came with their strange ways. It was a place where we resented our own kind for choosing that path.

 _I recall being with my family, we were moving through the woods like usual, when suddenly a young human, maybe eight or nine years old, brown messy hair, came running into the forest crying. Everyone scattered. No human ever ventured into the woods around the area, but I stayed and watched as he trudged a few more meters and then stopped, falling to his knees._

 _"Poor little human," I whispered to myself. Inching closer as the boy sobbed. I couldn't understand why all the other pokémon had insisted on running away. Clearly this boy was harmless. I had thought that we were too quick to judge humans, and this kid was proving it. I was a young Pikachu, myself. I knew what it meant to be sad and fearful._

 _When I walked out from behind the tall grass, there were no other pokémon nearby. I looked at the boy, he had his head in his knees and he still sobbed. I inched closer. I didn't know what to do so I figured I'd just start with a hello, "Pika." I greeted him. The boy paused and looked up, baffled._

 _"Hey, little guy," He said between sobs._

 _I just started at him, curious._

 _"My grandfather doesn't think I'm ready to be a Pokémon trainer," he admitted, "he says 'I'm not understanding enough of pokémon and that I am not responsible enough to care for one. He wants to hold me back a year and make me start my trainers quest with next year's sad excuse for recruits! Can you believe that?!" the young boys voice rose in agitation._

 _Hoping to calm him down, I moved closer, so as to rub against him like other Pikachu do for one another. He reached down and began to run his fingers through my short fur. It felt nice, but only for a moment as his hands began to constrict tightly around me._

 _"Pika!" I cried in fear as the human lifted me of the ground. I struggled but I couldn't escape his firm constricting grasp and I wasn't developed enough to shock him or free myself, I was young and defenseless._

 _"Well, see what my grandpa has to say about my skills when I show with a pokémon I caught all by myself. I don't even need a pokeball!" The boy cheered cynically as he stood and started to carry me at arm's length away from the forest._

 _"Pika! Pika pi!" I called out to my family and friends who were now peeking out from the tall grass to witness the atrocity. I shrieked as I watched them disappearing behind me as I was taken from the forest. Their faces were sodden and woeful, but no one came for me._

 _I struggled and fought the boys grip but eventually the boys tight grip and my own growing terror caused me to black out._

 _Everything after that is blurry. I just remember bits and pieces…_

 _"Gary, what have you done?!" a man's voice ring through my memories, "…poor creature…"_

 _"…why would you do this?"_

 _"…thought you'd be proud…" I think it was the boy this time._

 _"I was right earlier… you hurt it…"_

 _"…sorry, grandpa."_

 _"This isn't how you prove yourself," the same man's voice again, "Let me look at it."_

 _Then nothing. At least, not for a while._

 _I know time passed in between my gapped past recollections. It felt like months or maybe even years. My next thoughts are of being in a pokeball. It is supposed to be soothing but my experience was horrid. The peaceful sleep that awaited me inside the pokeball was endless and I hated awakening and not knowing how much time had passed or what had occurred since I was last a part of the world._

 _I remember researchers talking about me. Mumbling about being underdeveloped, and inhospitable since I was taken from the wilds and not raised. Their gibberish about injury, mental state, and stunted growth superseded any language I knew, but what I did know was that every day that passed, my distaste for humans grew. That kid had hurt me; the other pokémon had been right and I had been foolish and naïve. No trainer human would ever touch me again, or so I had thought…_

 _My next memories were of awakening to the face of another young boy, dark black hair, with an eager grin. He reached for me and that was his first mistake, only one of what would be many…_

Brock and Delia's chatter from the kitchen brought me back to the living room. I glanced around from the comfort of the couch cushion and realized Ash and Tracy were no longer downstairs. I uncurled from my cozy position and stretched out across the length of the sofa, deciding I'd better go find Ash before he ended up doing something stupid.

As I jumped down from the couch, I started to mosey around downstairs for traces of his whereabouts. I usually had no problem following his smell or sounds, but this house was full of people, and full of Ash's scent, making things a bit more difficult. I wandered into one of the downstairs unlit rooms. I think it was the dining room because in its center was a grand table surrounded by six chairs. I jumped on top to get a better view of the dark room. Nothing.

It may have seemed stupid searching in an empty room for him, but then again, I had found Ash in stranger places in the past. Plus, he an act for getting lost, I wouldn't put it past him to get lost in his own home.

I hopped down and continued searching for my beloved trainer. We really had journeyed so far together, both physically and spiritually. Ash was my brother, my companion, my family. I had once sworn I'd never befriend humans. I guess I was kind of wrong, I had befriended one… alright two. I had tolerance for about four or five but that was pushing it.

But, Ash was special. We knew it; his pokémon knew. It was evident in our growth. When we walked onto a battle field or into an arena these days, other young, trainer's pokémon thought twice before battling. Ash's pokémon were strong, dangerous, determined and our stories like the legends of our peerless trainer echoed far and wide, whispering among poké-communities, both wild and tame. The television may not show Ash, and the scoreboards might suggest betting against him, but the pokémon community knew better. When we traveled, the reverent eyes of other pokémon watched from the cover of the woods, straining to catch a glimpse of the team whose parable had traveled as far across the land as they had. Ash and the crew were often unaware but we noticed; I noticed.

Ash definitely wasn't down here so I made my way to the flight of stairs leading up to the second story of the house. As I rounded the corner to the staircase, Tracy was taking the last few steps back to the first floor, laughing with a giddy smile on his face. I looked at him with an uncertain expression, that was unusual behavior for him.

I felt my ears twitch as he looked down and noticed me, breaking his gluttonous laughing to talk to me, "Hey, Pikachu! You looking for Ash, buddy?"

"Pika!" I smiled, happy that he knew what I was up too and hoping he could help me out.

"He's upstairs," Tracy laughed gain as he threw a thumb in the direction of the staircase and walked off in the direction of Brock and Mr. Ketchum.

"Hey, Brock! You gotta here about this," he chided as he disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

I looked back up at the dimly lit stairs, and then stared to prance to the top, cautiously.

Once I got to the top, I looked around but didn't immediately see anyone.

"Ugh, what is taking Tray so long…?" The sound of Misty's soft, muffled voice made it way through the bathroom door.

I inched closer to the baseboards. I could hear her moving around in the bathroom. It sounded like she was brushing her teeth, maybe. I thought about jumping up and opening the door, but as I prepared to launch myself at the doorknob, I heard a noise coming from her bedroom.

I was immediately suspicious. Nobody messed with Misty or her things. She was like my second trainer. If anything, ever happened to Ash, God forbid, I would definitely stick with Misty. She would be what little of Ash I had left. After all, she was his. They argued for more than it was worth and they might pretend like they weren't together; but in pokémon terms, at least, she and Ash were paired. They both carried the same smell with them wherever they went. When Misty first joined the team and the few first years traveling together, she had carried this sweet, breezy scent about her. After a few more painful years had gone by though, her smell and Ash's unfortunately, profound aroma had intermingled with hers. It was almost impossible for a pokémon to tell them apart.

Another noise from Misty's room made my hair stand on end. This perpetrator as going to pay for messing with a member of team Ash. I sparked, preparing to trike as soon as I made eye contact with the criminal, but as I rounded the corner I couldn't help but stare.

"Hey, how's it going?!" Ash flirted with his reflection.

Unbelievable. This was _my_ trainer, the one and only. Come on Ash, we have a reputation to uphold here… I slapped myself in the face as he puckered his lips.

I couldn't stand to watch this any longer, "Pika pi…" I glared at him in disbelief.

"Oh hey. Buddy!" He jumped at my presence, "It's not what you think…"

Whatever, Ash, if you would just tell Misty how you feel, before you two friends ruin your chances, you wouldn't half to make kissy faces at the mirror. I thought turning to observe Misty's room, we probably shouldn't stay long, Misty wouldn't be happy we were messing with her stuff. On the other hand, Ash and I had a great time messing with Misty when we could. It was Ash's only known way of showing affection and I was happy to help whenever I could. After all, we _were_ the dream team. We would be in and out like ninjas. She'd never know. Operation panty raid was in effect!

I walked over to her bags and started digging through them.

"Oh! Right," Ash mumbled to himself coming out of a thought, "Pikachu look for a red bag, okay?"

What? A red bag? Ash, have more imagination, man. But okay then, I rolled my eyes, smiled and started to search around as my humor and dedication returned. I was still going to search for the panties, Ash could thank me later.

" _Already on top of it boss_ ," I thought as I rummaged Misty's suitcases.

We rummaged and rummaged but didn't find anything. So much for ninjas. We needed to pick up the pace if we were going to get the hell outta here before Misty came in. I turned to a suitcase I thought maybe I had overlooked and started to sift around again. After throwing out a few articles of clothing, I found it! The red bag was there at the bottom. I called out to Ash, still hanging over the edge of the suitcase.

"Whatcha got there, Pikachu?" He pulled me out and reached in grabbing the little pouch. "Great Job!"

He started to get up but glanced back at the suitcase and stopped.

I stood on my tippy toes and peered back over the edge of the case to see what had caught his attention so avidly.

He reached into the bad and grabbed a hold of something, pulling it out of the bag, meanwhile setting aside Misty's seashell pouch.

It was his hat. I remembered it as well as he did, his official league hat. She'd kept it, taking it from his room after he had left for Hoenn. Ash stared at it for a bit. I was curious what must be running through his head. She had kept his hat all this time. A grin played at his lips as he admired the old hat and its journey. He shook it out, as if it put it on but out of it fell a pokeball. It rolled under Misty's bed so I crawled underneath the frame and grabbed it, bringing it back to Ash.

He took it and started to examine it, but I already knew what it was. I was about to start trying to explain to him why she had it, but I was suddenly alerted to her footsteps vibrating down the hallway.

Crap! We had to make a run for it, "Pika!" I tried to get Ash's attention but it was too late.

"Ash, what are you doing?!" Misty looked over at us with uncertainty.

I should have just stayed downstairs. I had a feeling his was going to get ugly...

 **Narrator** : It seems our snoopers have been caught red handed. Will Ash be able to talk his way out of this one? Whose pokeball is in Misty's bag? What has she to say for taking Ash's things? Looks like trouble in paradise. Could this be the end of a blossoming secret admiration?


	11. Chapter 11

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator:** We left off with our heroes in a bit of a pickle. Ash and Pikachu were caught raiding Misty's things but Misty apparently, isn't an innocent as she seems. What mutiny awaits the trio of thieves? Will they work it out peacefully? Let's find out…

ASH

I stared at the article of clothing in my hands: my hat. At first, my thoughts were scattered. I was so confused. Why was my hat here? Had Misty… taken it? Why would she do that?

I decided to ignore the questions plaguing my mind and instead look again at my hat, my signature Pokémon League hat. I ran thumb over the faded red bill. Man, this hat had seen quite a few hard times. It had been blown away, stolen by a mankey, bathed in multiple rivers and lakes, and burned by one very upset charizard. I smiled to myself. It was as good as new; no, it was better. I had worn this hat every, single day since it had arrived in the mail. I worn it in anticipation of receiving my first pokémon and officially becoming a pokémon trainer. I don't know why but younger me had thought that, since this hat was from the Pokémon League themselves, it was bestowed with special powers. I had thought it could somehow make me a better trainer.

When my mom had given me a new set of gear for my journey to Hoenn, I had to change. I couldn't hurt her feelings and admit that I didn't want to switch hats. I did have some etiquette after all. I told myself that I would save it for a special occasion.

I had looked for it the last time I had come home but with no luck. I was really upset when it wasn't in my room where I had left it. I had even accused my mom of giving it away when she had gone through my old clothes to give what didn't fit me to a neighbor's children. She had sworn that she hadn't taken any of my hats with her, but I had thought otherwise. I guess now I knew why neither of us could find it.

I shook it, hoping to put it on, even though I was sure that it would be buttoned too tightly for it to fit on my head. I heard something hit the ground and caught sight something roll under the bed but had no clue what it was. I was about to reach for it but Pikachu was already on top of things. He crawled underneath the frame and pulled out what a been a pokeball. He strode over and dropped it in my had.

I lifted up the specimen to see exactly who we were dealing with here. Who was it? Azumarill? Gyarados? Psyduck? It wasn't like Misty to keep her pokémon in her suitcase, but Brock was always saying you never really know a woman as well as you think you do. I turned the ball face forward and was taken aback. The little red ball had the lightening insignia engraved in the front. I _knew_ this pokeball. I had lost it after Johto and searched for it before stumbling into May and her brother Max. I couldn't believe, _wouldn't_ believe, that Misty could take my pokeball- Pikachu's pokeball. There was a line that was drawn between fellow trainers and-

My thoughts were cut short as Pikachu yelled, "Pi! Pikapi," and tugged at my pant leg trying to get my attention.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty's hesitant voice rang through the dead silence. Shit.

"Misty," I stuttered and jumped up, "I was-"

I was cut short again, "Were you going through my stuff?" She looked at me disgusted. My heart sank knowing that the expression plastered on her face was directly my fault.

"I-" I tried again to explain myself.

"I was waiting a lifetime in that bathroom for Tracy to bring me my bag of tampons," she clearly painted me an unwanted picture, "accidents happen to every girl at some point, you know? And I really didn't want to leave the safety of the bathroom, but once it was evident that Tracy wasn't coming, I decided I'd just go get them myself. Of course, the last thing I expected to find was you digging through my things." Misty was borderline irate. Her voice was loud but calm, which was an indication that this wasn't a momentary anger, but a sincerely upset friend.

I glanced down at the floor and recalled the pokeball and hat I had uncovered among her things, and my own shame dissipated. She wasn't being fair. She was as much in the wrong as I was, "Your things?!" I challenged her anger, holding up my confiscated belongings.

"I came in here because Tracy told me you needed a red bag and you wanted me to get it for you. Imagine my surprise, Misty, when I find my missing hat and Pikachu's pokeball in your suitcase!" I continued, "How could you take these from me? You know how much these things meant to me, mean to me." I stressed.

Now it was her turn to falter for words, "Ash, I can explain-" she blurted out holding up her hands in surrender.

But I was on a roll now and I didn't hold back, "Just who do you think you are, Misty? My mom? You went into my room and took my hat, and don't deny it because I know that's where I left it last. Did you do it while I wasn't here, too; maybe during one of those times when you got lonely in Cerulean City and came to visit my mom?!" I threw the hat across the room and it smashed into the wall, falling on the bedspread. Misty twitched from the loud crash and from my barbaric out lash. I knew this wasn't like me. I hadn't thought I had it in me to get this angry at her, but she had stolen from me, betrayed me.

"Pika! Chu, Pikachu!" Pikachu tried to intervene in our argument, shoving against my lower legs to get my attention but I wasn't having it.

"Pikachu, enough!" I yelled, turning my attentions back to the culprit at hand.

"Forget the damn hat, Mist. You took my pokeball," I continued, "I could have lost my trainers license if officer Jenny had caught me without it! Even though I never use it, I still need it. Every pokémon trainer is _required_ to have a secure pokeball on hand for each pokémon they carry. What the hell were you thinking taking this from me?" I spat out accusations faster than I could intake air, leaving myself short of breath.

Silence. Misty had absolutely nothing to say for herself. It was exactly what I had thought: guilty. When my fury dissipated after a few moments of ragged breathing, I looked up to find her glaring at me, tears falling down her face. She was still speechless, but clearly my words had done their work. I instantly found myself wishing I could take them back.

Misty's restrained tears started to turn to sobs as she stepped over to sit on the bedside, covering her face with her hands.

I swallowed. Shit. I had really fucked up this time. I'd been angry and I had let it get the best of me, while Misty had clearly gotten the worst.

"Pika!" Pikachu's voice pierced the painful sound of Misty's sharp inhales. He jumped up and snatched the pokeball from me, shooting an angry and upset glare in my direction as he hopped onto the bed beside Misty.

"…Pi…Pika…" He gingerly nudged her, tugging her shirt to get her attention. She looked over from her present crying as Pikachu gingerly held up his pokeball to her. She took it, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Thanks, Pikachu," she blubbered.

Pikachu turned to look at me from the bed and started to yell, "Pika Pi! Pika, Pikachu pi. Pika pika, pika pi." He scolded me.

"It's alright, Pikachu," Misty interrupted; tears still escaping her eyes, she looked at up at me, "I didn't take Pikachu's pokeball."

She paused to admire the shiny red and white orb in her palm, "He gave it to me."

I looked at the duo, bewildered. Running my fingers through my hair, I walked over the bedside and sat beside her. She continued her story, "After you competed in the Silver Conference and got my bike back, I got that call from my sisters that I needed to watch the gym while they traveled. I didn't want to leave you and Brock, but I knew that if I didn't go back, the gym would shut down because there wouldn't be anyone to keep it going."

"I remember," I confirmed I was listening.

"When we were at the crossroads about to split up, we stopped at a stream so Brock could fill his canister; but my bike couldn't make it off the beaten path so I waited while you guys walked off for a moment. After a few minutes, I laid the bike down and sat down, myself. I was waiting when the bushes started to Russell. I thought it was you and Brock," she paused, "But, it was Pikachu. He ran up to me and placed a pokeball in my hand. I turned it over and when I saw the electric insignia, I knew right away it was his."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled, rubbing against Misty as she recalled the story.

Her soft and still unsteady breath as she paused from her story struck me. I reached out and took one of her hands away from encircling the pokeball, intertwining it with my own. Her hand was smooth and her fingers were thin and dainty against my thick and calloused palm. I had held her hand before. Sometimes, when we were traveling I'd take up her hand, usually to help her up or down and sometimes hold on a little longer than was appropriate for friends, but things had been different then. I hadn't ever noticed the way I noticed now.

I squeezed her hand gently as she continued, "I told Pikachu I couldn't take his pokeball even if I wanted to. He needed it but he insisted, said that I needed something special to remember you guys by. A special gift for a special person," She smiled a little, "We were arguing about it when some reckless bikers came plowing down the path. We were caught off guard, and scrambled to get out of their way as they knocked over my stuff. By the time they had ridden over the next hill, you and Brock were coming out of the underbrush. Pikachu ran up to you and you both took off racing down the road. Brock and I scrambled to get my stuff together, we just threw everything in my bag in a hurry and chased after you guys. I had completely forgotten about Pikachu's pokeball when we said our goodbyes. I found it when I got home and dumped out my bag on the floor. I tried to give it to your mom, during one of my visits where I did admittedly take your hat as a substitute, but she insisted I be the one to give it back to you. Over the years, I either ran in to you on an off-chance or accidentally left it at home. Six month ago, when you, Brock, and Tracy came back for me, I _almost_ gave it back. But, after having it for so long as a reminder, I couldn't do it. Technically, if officer Jenny would have ever asked you, I would have just gotten it out and said that you dropped it along the way and that it was in my bag for safe keeping but there was never a cause for that. I'm sorry I didn't give it back the first chance I had, but I didn't want to give back what little of you I had."

"Misty…" I was unsure of what words to say so I wrapped my free arm around her slender, shaken figure, pulling her head and shoulders against my chest. I leaned down to rest my head atop hers. I pressed my nose into her fiery hair breathing in the sweet, exotic fragrance it exuded. It was so right and so wrong to hold her. It felt so good to have her warm, familiar body pressed against mine, but I was so afraid to risk losing her that I had to stop myself from pushing her away.

Slowly her ragged breath evened and the wet surface of her cheeks dried. I figured that I should probably break the silence, so I reached over for the hat that I had hurled across the room a few minutes ago. I shook it out, flipped it around, and stuck it on Misty's unsuspecting head.

She giggled and adjusted the hat which had smooshed her hair.

"What do you think?" she asked Pikachu, jumping of the bed and throwing up a token peace sign.

"Pika!" He cheered, clearly approving her imitation of me.

She turned to smile at me and I stood up, walking to her and pulling the bill own over her forehead. "Its almost perfect," I teased, leaning in closer as she tilted her head up to make the over-sized hat fall back in its proper place.

She grabbed my t-shirt and pulled me in close, inclining her head toward mine, holding her ground. I could feel her hot breath against my cheeks. Mist looked at up me, raising an eyebrow skeptically, "Almost?"

I grinned and laughed, reaching up to twist the hat backwards, "Now you're perfect- an honorary Ketchum."

She twirled around, taking her mock stance, "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pika chu!" He jumped to her feet, cheeks sparking, a smile on his face. He would have shocked me if she told him to, I was sure of it.

I grabbed her arm and spun back towards me. She fell into me, palms resting against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, encasing her tenderly in my strong grasp. We stayed that way for a moment, but in the corner of my eye, I could see Brock and Tracy spying on us from the hallway. They were tripping over one another, peering around the corner of the dark hallway. Brock was making a heart with his hands and winking at me, while Tracy was giving me a two thumbs up and mouthing " _Yeah, Ketchum!_ "

Damn them.

I slowly leaned over towards the bed. Misty looked at me, confused as to why I was bending over strangely. I fisted one of the decorative pillows on her bed and in one swift motion, I hurled over Misty at Brock and Tracy. The unsuspecting victims were caught off guard and impaled.

They let out a belated screech and tumbled over one another, "Ah! Run for your life. He's armed!" They teased in mock terror, retreating a few inches into the hallway but not deterred by any means.

Misty sighed, grabbed her red, seashell bag and headed back to the bathroom. As she walked past Brock and Tracy in my hat, they let out a sexy whistle. She turned abruptly and hit Tracy over the head with her bag.

"Ouch! That wasn't me! Brock whistled," He cried to her.

"That wasn't for the whistling," she scolded him, "It was for not getting my bag yourself."

After she walked down the hall and shut the door, the guys resumed their saucy hand gestures. I rolled my eyes. Time for some payback. I looked down at Pikachu, already by my side and smirked.

"Pikachu, get 'em,'" I ordered.

"Pika!" He smiled and turned, cheeks sparking, to Tracy and Brock.

Realization struck, "Oh, shit! Go, man, go! Go!" They tumbled over each other trying to get down the hallway as Pikachu chased after them.

I laughed and ran after them as they all raced down the stairs knocking over a lamp and some pictures on their way down.

"You boys better not be battling in my house!" My mom scolded us just before Pikachu's charge lit up the living room and Brock and Tracy screamed like girls.

I was about to head downstairs myself, when a hand pulled me back into the hallway. I turned to find Misty, smiling at me. She looked at me expectantly and then leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for the hat," she whispered and then turned to head back into the bathroom.

There I was: alone in the hallway again. I smiled to myself like an idiot, like a giddy, uncontrollable idiot. Maybe I was being overly concerned about losing her after all. I would have to reconsider.

I turned back towards the stairs and walked down to the living room. I helped Mr. Mime pick up some of the fallen picture frames before heading into the kitchen to fill a water bottle for my bedside. I was surprisingly full of energy and optimism, not the least bit sleepy. I was ready to start training, ready to face to trails _. Bring it_ , I thought.

In the kitchen, Brock and Tracy eyed me knowingly, their crisp faces still smoking from the living-taser. I glared at them.

"This isn't over!" Brock threatened.

"Enough! Boys, for the love of God, go to bed. My house can't survive this many pokémon trainers," my mom sighed.

We all groaned in protest and headed back upstairs.

"You'd think you guys would have some decorum after ten years together, but I think it's just getting worse," She yelled after us as Brock and I both teamed up to trip Tracy.

From the corner of my eye, I could see my mom shaking her head. A slight smile playing at her lips. She was happy to have us home, even if she gave us a hard time about it.

With that, we retired for the night.

 **Narrator:** Now that Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracy are finally on good terms, what trouble will Ash face as he starts his training? What kind of errand lies in store for Brock and Misty? It seems the journey is still just beginning…


	12. Chapter 12

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator:** If you recall from our last episode, Misty and Brock were supposed to be running an errand for Professor Oak, and Ash was starting his training for the bi-annual Master's Trials. Let's see how our heroes are getting along…

BROCK

Misty and I had been on the road for almost three hours. The mornings damp welcome had fled and now the sun was high in the sky. It was warm outside but not sweltering, at least not yet. We walked side by side, the road being big enough for a group of bikers to pass comfortably. Roads tended to get larger as you headed for the city, and that is exactly where we were going.

As it turns out, Professor Oak had wanted Misty and I to take a trip to Cerulean City. Daisy had emailed him a few days prior to our arrival that the gyms Dewgong was sick and Nurse Joy was having a difficult time restoring its health. The nurse was in need of some antitoxins- which weren't local to the region- to combat the effects of a deadly smog attack, which had left Dewgong with a nasty infection. He had told Misty that, since she knew the area best and it was her sister who needed help, she ought to be the one to deliver the antitoxins. I knew better though, Professor Oak had simply made her go so he would have less difficulty getting Ash to concentrate on his training. I couldn't help but admire his subtle genius. Professor Oak was a friendly and humorous guy, much too kind to tell the three of us to get lost so he could start to help Ash prepare. The Trials were a burdensome affair; they could be dangerous, deadly even, as the newspaper articles from fifteen years ago had shown. Ash definitely wasn't taking them as seriously as Professor Oak wanted him too. I know Oak was honored to help none the less- Ash was as good as family to the man. And, anyone with sense could see that he was the trainer to watch.

Ash wasn't boastful but I was, so it seemed only right to fill in the gaps that he left when telling his story. The Trial's Committee usually only permitted adults over the age of twenty to compete because of the dangerous and rigorous nature of the trials. They had made an exception for the first time in one hundred and thirty-three years and decided to let a nineteen-year old kid compete. Man, who the hell was I kidding, Ash was no kid. I guess that's how the Committee had felt, too. Ash never told anyone that part though. I wouldn't have known myself, if I hadn't been suspicious to begin with. When he got the letter, he was underage and not due for a birthday until a few days after the trials commenced. I knew the Trial's policy well, so I had thought that maybe he had been lying about his birthday to us for the past nine years- he would. He was full of crap like that. I stole the Committee's summons from his bag a few day later and read it myself, low and behold he had known all along. Ash was something else.

"Thanks for taking the long way with me, Brock," Misty's voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

"No problem, Misty. What route were you planning to take the rest of the way?" I questioned, hoping that it was the fastest possible. Misty's sisters were hot- she was too, no doubt- and I wanted as much time to lay down my romancing skills as possible. I was almost certain Professor Oak had made me tag along with Misty because he had some new young researcher he wanted me to leave alone. I had put up a fake pouty face about having to go, but I'd take three sensational sisters over a researcher any day. Of course, my fake tantrum had made Ash mad, insisting on the side that if he couldn't go with her himself, I had to go. When was he going to get it through his thick skull that Misty was someone people didn't mess with? She could hold her own. In fact, she had saved his ass so many times with her pokémon and battle skills that I'm surprised the Committee hadn't invited her to compete as well. I suppose it was because the was the year for general pokémon mastery and not specialties.

"I was thinking we would keep on Route 17 until it merges into 16 and leads us to Celadon City. We can stay there overnight, I have friends I sent for a few weeks ago rooming there waiting for the Trials to start. They're here for support," She smiled thinking about the mystery spectators.

"Do I know them?" I pried her for more information.

"Brock, you're so nosy," she teased, walking quietly past me for a few moments and then turning around enthusiastically, "Of course you do!" She laughed.

"We can leave Celadon City in the morning and cut through the northern forest to Route 4. That will take us straight to Cerulean City." She finished relaying her plans to me.

"This is a lot of work just to bypass the Viridian Forrest, Mist…"

"I am not going through that horrid jungle of bug pokémon again!" She argued. I couldn't help but laugh as the distain dripped from her words. She was such an amusing and unfailing friend.

After the humor had faded, we continued in silence for some time, making way to Celadon City and our mystery visitors.

ASH

"Again!" Professor Oak drilled me.

Who knew he had it in him to yell at me like that? I guess the fun I'd had getting home was over. It was time to start preparing. I'm glad Professor Oak was committed to this training because I was too easily distracted to do it alone.

"Ash, again!" This sucked. I had been up here before daylight this morning, excited to train. Now I was exhausted and ready to quit.

"Sceptile, solar beam! Gliscor, sand attack!" I commanded the duo from a heavy distance away.

They both combined attacks. Sand went flying into the air, hit by the beams of light and melting to glass from the heat of the ultraviolent rays. Fused shards of glass started to fall to the ground, picking up speed and piercing the marked areas of dirt at what was definitely lethal force. Sceptile, Gliscor, and I stood frozen for a moment, taking in the deadly sight. This must've been the thirtieth go.

"Ash, your angle is still wrong. The attack isn't inflicting maximum damage," Tracy scolded me and the team.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," I grumbled. What did they want from me?! Sceptile and Gliscor were busting their butts off out here double teaming attacks in Professor Oak's 'mock battle field'-he had painted a makeshift practice field in one of the flat fields behind the laboratory. It was really impressive, actually…

"Tracy's right, Ash. The attack could be stronger," Professor Oak added.

I sighed, "My pokémon are exhausted. I'm exhausted. Can't we just call it a day?"

"No! Ash, get it together!" Tracy yelled, "These Trials are unrelenting. You don't want to go in unprepared. If you want to the title pokémon master, you have to earn it."

I groaned. He was right.

"Alright," Professor Oak instructed, "Again!"

And, the torture continued…

MISTY

Brock and I were making great time. We had spent the morning walking; but as the afternoon crept up, I had suggested some physical training of our own so we had jogged about ten miles, leaving us right at the crossroads of Route 16 and 17. We still had another hour of walking before reaching the outskirts of Celadon City and calling it a night.

Brock had wandered off into the trees to take a wiz… His fourth since we started our workout. I was starting to see a pattern. No matter, it was nice to steal a moment of alone time.

"Psy eye eye…"

"Alright, Psyduck, we'll stop and get something to eat in Celadon City, but you're going to have to wait until then," I rubbed my temples. Eight years! Eight years and he still hadn't evolved. I loved him and his idiotic tendencies, but sometimes I couldn't help but wish he was easier to manage.

He had escaped from his pokeball about a half hour ago and decided he'd rather walk than return. I hadn't even bothered to fight him. What as one more moron anyways?

The bushes behind me started to rustle, "Brock, finally! I thought you had gotten lost in there."

I turned around expecting a very dirty Brock to be untangling himself from the undergrowth but no one was there. I was instantly put on edge. Hardly anyone took this Route and after the years pent traveling with Ash, Brock, and Tracy, trouble seemed to always find its way into our agenda.

"Hello?" I called out, "If you're out there you better show yourself before it's too late." I scanned the edges of the forest, while reaching for a pokeball.

Nothing.

I guess it was my nerves. I sighed and sat down, digging through my knapsack for my canister. It was hot and I was beat. I lifted the water bottle to my lips. It was beyond refreshing.

"Pika!" A scream came from somewhere not far off.

I chocked on my water but instantly got my shit together. In a flash, I had grabbed my pokeballs, left my bag and Psyduck at the edge of the road, and sprinted off into the woods. I knew that cry.

I ran through the thicket but no matter which direction I went, I seemed to come up blank. Nowhere lead me to the trouble I'd heard. I stopped, waiting. Everything was silent but then, "Pika pi!" I took off again in what I was sure was the right direction.

"Pi, pika pi!"

I burst out of the trees and stopped to take it all in: Pikachu was running towards me, Team Rocket trailing right behind him with some contraption in their hands that looked like a cannon.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu jumped into my arms, exhausted.

"It's the twerpette!" Meowth called out. They ran a few more paces and stopped close enough to test my temper.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get lost," I threatened them.

"Not so fast, girl!" Jessie spat out, "Just give us the Pikachu and we'll be on our way."

"Get. Lost." I repeated, livid.

"'Dat pikachu was out in the woods by itself. It was clearly abandoned and now, it's ours," Meowth pointed at Pikachu in my arms, but I was no idiot. This was our pikachu.

"Pi! Pika pi, pika chu!" Pikachu yelled, his cheeks sparking at the suggestion that he was alone.

"How about we just settle this with a battle? Winner takes the Pikachu," James prompted, a wry grin on his face.

"I'll give you three seconds to concede before I ruin you."

"Pika!"

"Not on your life, girl," Jessie roared, "Arbok, Weezing, go!"

"Seadra, Corsola, come out!" I commanded, releasing my team from their pokeballs. They erupted, ready for battle.

I looked down at Pikachu, in my arms, "Let's go!"

"Pika pi!" He smirked, leapt from my grasp, and turned toward Team Rocket.

I wanted to keep this short. I was not about to get behind schedule, "Seadra, hydro pump!" Seadra unleashed a surge of water, knocking all of Team Rocket to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Meowth mocked me, shaking water of his body.

"Weezing, smoke screen!" James yelled as the open field started to fog.

"Corsola, mirror coat!" I ordered, while my pokémon sent up a reflective defensive attack that deflected the poisonous effects of the smog. When the filth cleared, a still soaking wet Jessie, James, and Meowth stood directly in front of me. Time to finish this.

"Seadra, twister! Pikachu, discharge!" The duo lit up the field, releasing a fury of wind and electricity that struck Team Rocket leaving them blasting off again. Yeah, I said it.

There was a brief silence after our defeat and then celebration, "Yeah! We did it! Great job Team Misty!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cheered as I recalled Corsola and Seadra and dusted myself off.

"Now… You can tell me what you're doing out here following me and not training with Ash," I scolded Pikachu as we started to turn back in the direction of Route 16. Pikachu tucked his ears back, and gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Don't think that gets you out of trouble.

"Misty, where have you been?!" Brock demanded, walking out from the trees with my bag and Psyduck, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Sure he had. "Brock, it's so nice of you to stop by after I conveniently took care of matters and vanquished evil."

"Um…" Brock mumbled confused.

"Never mind, let's just get to Celadon City. I need to use the video at the Pokecenter to call Ash and let him know what's up."

"What? Why?" He squeaked.

"Pkia pi!"

"Oh…" Realization struck.

And, with that the three of us, plus Psyduck, headed for Celadon City.

 **Narrator** : Well, it looks like Brock and Misty have picked up a stowaway and Ash seems to have his hands full back at Professor Oak's conditioning camp, but who are our mystery friends? And what is to become of Dewgong? Everybody seems a bit split up…


	13. Chapter 13

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator:** It seems our heroes are recovering from a day of difficult traveling and training. Prehaps, we will uncover the secret of Misty's mystery visitors? Let's find out…

ASH

I was laying in the middle of the torn-up battle field, using Snorlax as a pillow. It was dark and the skies were illuminated by the vast vaulting stars. You could stare at it for hours and not grow tired, and that's exactly what I had been doing. I was so glad Pallet was a small town. Although every day was full of action, the night life was quiet which was a nice change compared to recent cities we had been staying in.

Next to me, Torterra was snoring loudly. I grinned and stifled a laugh sitting up on my elbows, looking around at my pokémon. Everyone was settled in around me. Infernape, Talonflame, and Charizard were all leaning on one another asleep, the ground smoldering beneath them as their hot breath and high body temperature slowly ignited the grass nearby. Small glowing embers lit a red line of grass around them, and like a nightlight, it was casting shadows on their nearby brothers and sisters. Sceptile, Bulbasuar, and at least six of my taurus were huddling together. Bulbusaur had caused a bed of leaves below him to grow, creating a padded nest for Sceptile and himself. Meanwhile as they slept, my taurus had inched closer and closer and now they were laying herded around the duo, mindlessly eating away at their tasty bed of leaves.

It was the joy of a trainer to spend time with his pokémon, and this moment was a gift. Everyone was relaxing, mostly asleep, on Professor Oak's backyard battlefield under the stars. I just sat in the center admiring my family, and what a family we were.

Still… I never felt complete. Don't get me wrong, I was happy. I loved my pokémon with reverent adoration, but I wanted someone to share this moment with. Someone, that I could _love_ , someone like _me_.

"Ash, come inside! You're getting a video call!" Tracy yelled from the back entrance to the laboratory.

I sighed and got up, "Alright, guys. Fun's over. I've gotta go inside."

Upset mumbles came from several directions, and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes," I said, turning and taking a few steps before tripping and falling flat on my face. The field erupted with laughter. I rolled over, and looked back at everyone incredulously. Bulbasaur's vines were retreating from my direction and he and Squirtle high fived each other whilst looking directly at me. Unbelievable. They were such incurable pranksters.

"Ash! They're waiting!" Tracy screeched, returning to the doorway again.

"I'm coming!" I hollered back. I jumped up and started walking again, stopping in my tracks because it was too quiet. I turned around to see Bulbasaur's vines making their way back for trip number two. They froze in their place, and the team held their breaths as I eyed them knowingly and gave them the 'I'm watching' hand signal, turning once again to head back to the lab.

* * *

Once I stepped inside, Tracy urged me toward the computer. Professor Oak and my mom were already standing around the screen. Gosh, I guess it was an important call.

As I came into view, I could see Misty on the screen. Even from a city away, she was still making my stomach turn and my head spin. I couldn't fight the stupid smile that was spreading across my face.

"Hey, Mist!" I said, spinning the chair around and taking a seat. Tracy, Professor Oak, and my mom all stood around me, crowding the screen.

It looked like Misty was about to speak, but before she could get a word out, a second familiar face popped onto the monitor, "Hey, Ash!"

"May!" I lit up. I hadn't seen her almost two years, "I can't believe it's you! What are you doing all the way over in Kanto?!"

"You didn't think I was going miss out on a front row seat to watch you get eaten alive in this year's Master's Trials, did you?" She teased.

"I can see why she and Misty get along," Tracy snickered. I elbowed him in the side, and he- exasperating the situation- faked cringed and collapsed.

"Well, actually _we_ weren't going to miss it…" Another faced smooshed onto the screen monitor.

"Max! Guys, I'm so glad you're here!" I couldn't wipe the huge smile off my face. My cheeks were starting to hurt, but I was so glad they were coming to visit.

"You won't be when I get there, Ash!" May scolded me, "Tracy and Professor Oak say you're slacking off. We can't have that! I'll straighten you out when I get there tomorrow!"

"I'll be looking forward to it!" I laughed at her and the screen full of people.

"Not to interrupt a happy reunion, but I was actually calling for another reason, Ash," Misty had a perplexed expression on her face.

"Sure! What's up, Mist?" I smiled, focusing on her.

She reached up and adjusted the computer monitor, rotating it to her left to show Brock standing and holding a very unhappy Piakchu.

"…Pika…" He groaned.

"It seems we have a stowa- Ah!" Brock screeched as Pikachu electrocuted him and fell to the floor. Brock collapsed and then Pikachu jumped up in front of the monitor.

"Pikachu!? Wat are you doing with Brock and Misty?! You were supposed to be helping my mom today!" I halfheartedly yelled at him. It was so hard to make it seem like I didn't know what was going on here… I had sent him after Misty and Brock shortly after they departed to Celadon City. I couldn't go, so I'd sent him instead. It wasn't that I didn't think Misty could take care of herself- she definitely could. I'd just wanted to send a piece of me with her, in my place.

"Pi, pika pi chu. Pika chu!" He smiled adjusting the monitor back to Misty, May, and Max, and hopping into Misty's lap. He winked at me.

"We can bring him back with us, first thing tomorrow!" May chimed in.

"It's alright. He can just-"

"It's not alright!" Misty frowned at me, "You guys have training to do and I'm not letting you slack off any longer, Ash!"

"Pika…" Pikachu's ears dropped, and he looked up at Misty, eyes pouty.

"Aw, Pikachu, I'd love for you to come with me and Brock, but Ash needs all the help he can get, including yours." She smiled at him and pulled him into a soft hug.

"Cha," He smiled, eyes closed, embraced in her arms.

 _I wish it was me…_ Stop, Ash. Stop now. I mentally corrected myself.

"It would be best if Pikachu was here," Professor Oak interrupted, "He is very good at encouraging Ash's other pokémon to work hard."

"It's settled then. He comes back with us tomorrow," May smiled, practically bouncing in her chair. She was such a character. She was fierce and full of fire, but still compassionate and thoughtful. In a lot of ways, she reminded me of Misty, but to me she was more like a little sister. I'd always wanted a sibling and May was definitely worthy of the title.

"Be careful coming through the Viridian Forest, May! Watch out for your sister, Max!" My mom advised them.

"We will, Mrs. Ketchum!" They replied in union, leaving the scope of the monitor so that Misty and Pikachu were all that was left.

She smiled warmly at me, "Bye, Ash."

Pikachu waved, "Pikapi!"

"Bye, buddy! Bye, Mist," The screen cut out and went black. I don't think she heard me.

Mom, Tracy, and Professor Oak all stood up and made their way away from the computer and towards the front entrance talking about how great it was that Max and May were coming into town. I sat in my chair staring at the screen wishing Misty's face would light up the monitor again, but all I saw was my reflection.

"Ash?" Professor Oak coaxed from the rooms doorway, his hand resting on the light switch.

"Yeah? What's up, Professor?"

He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated, "You know, you don't have to be so formal, Ash. You can call me something other than Professor."

I sported a small smile, "I like 'Professor Oak.' It's what I've always called you and to change it just wouldn't feel right."

He bore a nostalgic look, "You're like family, Ash- like another grandson to me. I consider you an honorary Oak."

"It is an honor to be sure, sir. Not many people are lucky enough to be in the favor of the Great Professor Oak," I conceded.

"Likewise," Professor Oak smiled, wrinkles forming around his eyes, "You coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay awhile. Everyone is expecting me back outside," I said standing and walking for the back door at the other end of the room.

"For what it's worth, Ash," Professor Oak added, cutting the lights off, "You've helped my pokémon research come a long way. I think you're the greatest pokémon trainer, since your father, to pass through my laboratory."

"You're more of a father to me than anyone else ever will be, Professor, but thank you," I croaked as I exited the building before my sentiment got the better of me.

MISTY

Max and May were passed out on the bunk adjacent to me. They were long past the point of return. Drool was pouring from their mouths as they slept. I wasn't surprised. After all, they had been on the road for almost a month traveling here. Anyone would be exhausted after a trip like that.

I, however, was anything but exhausted. My mind was untiring. As I laid in bed, it raced.

I was alert to Pikachu's soft hum of sleep and the warmth he was giving off to my tummy, where he was nestled. I was aware of the repetitive creaking of the ceiling fan. I guess the Pokecenter didn't have the best funding, or at least had more important things to invest in.

I sighed. There really was no denying it; I could think about as many random things as I wanted but my mind always came back to the same thought: Ash.

I couldn't stop thinking about the other night. He had been so angry. It had scared me. He always seemed in control of his emotions, at least the bad ones. He would let his happiness exude but anger, fear… Those never seemed to cross his larger than life disposition, so when he had started throwing things, I was afraid for him. I was hurt, myself, knowing he thought I was capable of hurting him in the ways he had so clearly illustrated. That's when the water works had started, that's when I thought I'd seen his worst.

He had seen, immediately after, that he was in the wrong. And, I forgave him in an instant. His momentary anger was nothing compared to a lifetime of friendship.

…Friendship...

The feeling of his hand on my thigh, his warm breath atop my head, his hand in mine flashed rapidly through my head. Had that really happened? Had I dreamt it?

I leaned over to the side of my bunk and started digging though my backpack. I pulled out Ash's hat and started to examine it in the dim room. Playing with it, I put it on. I rested my hands behind my head and smiled. I definitely had not dreamt it.

I thought about the stupid, boyish smile I'd left plastered on his face after I'd kissed his cheek and how close we had been to something more when standing in the center of my room.

I couldn't bring myself to do it though. It wasn't right, not yet. At the end of the day, I had chosen to follow Ash nine years ago, I had chosen to make our relationship about more than an indebted bike, I had chosen to rejoin him nine months ago. For once, I wanted him to choose to do something about us. I wanted him to just… I don't know.

I sat up, restless. I couldn't lie hear any longer. I had to move or something, so I got out of bed quietly, careful not to wake Pikachu, May, or Max, and headed for the waiting area of the Pokecenter.

The Celadon Pokecenter was fairly big, but this late at night it seemed bigger- vacant. In the lobby, all of the lights were off except a small lamp beside the couch where Brock was lying awake- much to my surprise. A tv was muted but running in the background and Ninetails was asleep at the base of the sofa.

Brock glanced away from the screen and, noticing me, sat up, "Hey, Mist. Can't sleep?"

"Something like that," I replied plopping on the sofa beside his feet which were covered by a patterned blanket.

"Is something wrong?" He tuned into my dispirited demeanor.

I didn't say anything, pretending to be interested in the screen of newscasters reporting on the upcoming Trials.

"You want to talk about it?" Brock suggested mindlessly, reaching down to scratch Ninetail's head.

I was quiet for a few more minutes, but eventually, I couldn't take the mental battle raging in my head any longer and I spoke, "What am I doing, Brock?"

"What do you mean, Mist?"

"I mean, everything isn't wrong. It's right."

"What's so bad about that?" He prodded me for more.

"I don't know," I paused, gathering my thoughts, "Maybe I just need to get over myself and my feelings and move on. I don't want to spend an eternity thinking about someone who doesn't even think about me for a second."

"What?! No, Mist. Are you crazy?" Brock sat up some more, "Look at me."

I did.

He smiled and nodded, "Trust me, he _definitely_ thinks about you."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah…" he promised.

I turned to look back at the figures on the tv screen and after a few moments of failed self-discipline, I smiled to myself.

"You know, you never told me how you got Ninetails back?" I changed the subject.

"That's a great story!" Brock's voice rose, reaching over to pet Ninetails, "You see, after I gave Vulpix back to Suzie in Johto, she evolved into Ninetails. Her memories of me were her most recent so they were heightened after evolution. After that, she would try to run away often. Suzie eventually found me a few years back and said Ninetails wasn't the same without me, that she never stopped trying to get loose and find her way to me. She figured Ninetail's would be happier with me and so she gave her back. We've been pals ever since, right girl?"

Ninetails groaned.

"Actually, there was this one time…"

Brock and I drifted off into a night of adventure telling, and as ungodly hours crept up, we talked like we didn't even notice.

 **Narrator:** So, the unrequited love continues! What will happen to Ash when May shows up? Will she put him to work? What about Dewgong? Will Brock and Misty find their way in time? What problems are in store for Misty when she visits home? What secrets could she be hiding and will Brock find out? Perhaps her sisters will push her to her limits…


	14. Chapter 14

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator** : Last time May and Max were on their way to Pallet with the stowaway Pikachu in tow and Brock and Misty were still journeying to the Cerulean City gym to deliver some medicine to Misty's sisters and Nurse Joy. I wonder how things are coming along….

MR. MIME

Mr. Mime never failed at being the first resident awake. So, this morning before Delia and that pesky boy had woken, he had been busy at work dusting, sweeping, and cleaning. As per his usual routine, he was just finishing tidying the kitchen when he heard a door open. Mr. Mime beamed with excitement. Mrs. Delia was awake.

"Sweep, sweep, sweep! Mime, Mime, Mime," he hummed to himself, happily.

He was so glad that the girl and creep had left with the sparky mouse at their heels yesterday. He hoped they weren't coming back. At least now there were three- two and half as he thought more about it- less people he had to compete with when it came to Mrs. Delia's attentions.

Mr. Mime swept the last traces of dirt from the kitchen floor, before cantering into the Ketchum living room to see the beautiful Mrs. Delia. However, much to his dissatisfaction, it was not her. Just when Mr. Mime had thought he'd made some progress, two new kids as sauntered into the house. Mr. Mime was not pleased. They were not some Pokecenter. Hopefully, these visits would relent.

Mr. Mime sighed to himself. At least it was just-

Before he could complete his thought, that pesky rodent squeezed through the screen door and charged up the stairs. The new girl ran after him, stomping up each step and causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Mr. Mime griped to himself as he went back for his broom, his morning sweeping and cleaning now pointless. This wasn't the end.

ASH

"Ash, I said to keep your eyes closed!" Misty slapped me across the arm as I attempted to peak through her fingers, which where shielding my eyes.

I just laughed and walked to wherever she was leading me. She had to walk on her tippy toes to keep her hands over my eyes as we stumbled awkwardly forward both chuckling as we tripped over each other with every step.

"Come on, Mist! Just tell me where we are going!"

"We're here!" She said pulling me to an abrupt stop. She slowly removed her hands from my eyes, "Don't peak yet!"

I stood still as she commanded, keeping my eyes closed. I couldn't see but I could smell. Everywhere chlorine laced the air and there was a slight echo where she had spoken. I had a hunch as to where we were but I decided to just go with it, anyways.

"Tell me something..." Misty's unexpected warm breath on my neck sent a shiver through my spine and down to… well, all the right places.

I smiled into the blackness, "Anything."

"Can you swim?" Her question caught me off guard as did the giant shove she gave me from behind sending me falling forward. I yelled in surprise, and as I opened my eyes, the blue water of the Cerulean City gym flooded my vision and ultimately my whole body.

When I came out of the water gasping for air, her laughter filled the gymnasium.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" I swam over to the pools edge and wiped the water from my face.

"Yes," Misty said between laughs, her hands on her knees to brace herself from the humor of seeing me plunge into the gym's pool, "I do."

"I'll show you funny!" I warned her, leaning over the edge of the pool and grabbing ahold of her hand in one swift motion. I pulled her with everything as I had.

"Wait! Ash, no!" she screamed for mercy but I wasn't granting it. Not this time. I dragged her to the edge of the pool and yanked her in, getting soaked all over again as her splash went in my direction.

I laughed as she surfaced, a flabbergasted expression on her face. Her furious eyes locked with mine but then she smiled, unable to stay even the least bit mad. She swam over to me and locked her arms around my neck, leaning in close. Her gaze met mine, her gorgeous blue-green eyes reading into me, understanding the thoughts that even I didn't know were there. God, she was so beautiful. Misty was everything to me; my greatest catch. I closed my eyes and leaned into press my lips to hers but, instead, they were met with a forceful stream of water as she shot me with a mouthful of the pools water, throwing her head back and laughing heartily all over again. After blinking a few times in shock, I couldn't help but laugh, too.

We were floating in each other's arms, when a familiar yellow fuzzball came running into the boxed stadium, "Pika Pi!"

He was such a charismatic friend. I laughed, "Hey, buddy!"

He sat at the edge of the water, cheeks sparking in excitement as Misty and I swam. He got up and ran back a few feet only to turn and charge for the pool.

"Wait! Pikachu, don't!" Misty and I screamed in unison, but it was too late. Pikachu leapt onto me and into the water, shocking everything including us.

I jolted awake, still feeling the effects of Pikachu's dream electrocution. After a moment, I threw the covers off and moved to sit at the edge of my bed, leaning over with my arms resting on my knees. I was in a pair of boxer-briefs and had yet to organize my thoughts.

She was all that came to mind as I sat there, frozen in my recent memories of her. I missed her. Damnit, why did she have to run this stupid errand? She'd only been gone a day and I was already the same mess I was when I was a kid and she'd gone, except now I knew why I was so choked up and restless. I sighed and I ran my fingers through my hair falling backwards onto the mattress. I lied there for what felt like awhile until I heard a knock on the door.

"Uh," I got up and hastened around for any article of clothing I could find. "Just a minute!" Whoever it was clearly didn't care about decency because I was still pulling my shorts up in a fury when they opened the door.

"I said just a minute!" I turned around, slightly frustrated.

"I know what you said, but I didn't want to wait any longer…" May teased casually strolling across the room.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran in after her, jumping onto my bed and onto my shoulder.

"Hey, buddy! Glad to have you back!"

"Cha!" He rubbed against my neck in happy agreeance.

"Come on, Ash! Let's go!" May grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet, "Get dressed! Today I'm gonna whip you into shape so you don't make a fool out of yourself in a few months!"

"Since when did you get so demanding, May?" I grabbed a shirt from the floor and threw it over my head.

"Since Misty asked me to make sure you don't jack around while she and Brock are off saving the world," May teased, fiddling with some of the knickknacks atop of my dresser.

"Figures," I scoffed, smiling inwardly as I dug around looking for a matching pair of shoes but to no avail. After a few more seconds of failed searching, May bent over and threw the missing shoe at me, "Ow!"

"Get over it. Let's go! I've got some Ketchum butt to kick and daylights burning!"

I laughed at her impatience, "May as far as I can remember, your pokémon are contest winners, not battle champions…"

"Times change, Ketchum. Last I remember, you don't moan for Misty in your sleep," She smirked reaching behind her and pulling out pokeball to toss around while I pulled on a jacket, "Actually, I'm pretty sure you did that back in the good ole' days, too."

I couldn't help but feel my face redden as I realized she'd been listening to me talk in my sleep. At least it was May and not Tracy, who had absolutely no filter and no self-control. May could keep her thoughts to herself. At least, I hoped she could. As I finished grabbing all my crap, I ran for the door and ruffled May's tidy brown hair as I pushed past her, "Bye, sis! Come on, Pikachu!"

"Hey!" She yelled, as she fixed her hair and followed me down the stairs.

"Prepare to get eaten alive, May!" I joked as she hurried after me out the front door and toward Professor Oak's.

 **Narrator** : So, it seems Ash is finally in the training spirits. But what about Misty and Brock? How are they doing as they near Cerulean City? Find out next time…

(Sorry this chapter is so short guys! I try to keep it comin' but I've been busy with school work the past few days. Thank you for all the support and comments! You're all awesome! I hope I can continue to deliver.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator** : It seems Brock and Misty have made quite some progress running Professor Oak's errand. Let's see what trouble there getting into...

MISTY

Brock and I had made it into Cerulean City early this morning. We had made a pass by the Pokecenter to deliver Professor Oak's medicine to Nurse Joy before heading home. It had taken Brock less than thirty seconds to start doting on my sisters. God help me; he was such desperate friend. Oh well, there was no way they would ever show him any real interest. All they cared about was leading him along enough to receive a home-cooked meal and a flow of compliments, but I was too nice to tell Brock that. So, when I'd left him in our kitchen this morning instead of dragging him with me, he was elated. Probably thinking he'd get a chance to woo my sisters with his famous Brockcakes, I didn't bother to mention that my sisters don't eat breakfast very often, either.

I had spent the remainder of the day kicking some newbie trainer ass as the resident gym leader so Daisy, Violet, and Lily could go out shopping. It was a blast; although, to be fair, none of these kids really stood a chance. When I had been the Cerulean gym's main leader a couple years ago, the gym's stats had peaked. The League had rated us among the most challenging gym's in the region, warning new trainers to consider gaining experience before competing. My sisters had really let the gym's reputation sink after I left, so all the kids who came in today had gotten quite a big surprise when, instead of an easy badge, they were sent running to the Pokecenter. Sorry, Nurse joy…

I was making my final arounds about the gymnasium before heading to the living quarters on the far side of the building. I had checked the Chlorine levels of the pool, set the thermostat, locked the doors, and I was heading to the front desk to turn off the stadium lights when I noticed a familiar, unwanted figure boldly sitting on the countertop. The desk's occupant had his legs dangling over the edge, as if somehow it might have been proper to do so, with his eyes invested in the device in his hands. He seemed oblivious to me as I walked through the lobby, but as I strode up to the center console, he switched his attentions from his flashy pokedex to me, a confident smirk spreading across his face.

"Hey, Misty. Long time, no see," He leapt off the countertop and turned to face me from the visitor's side of the desk. Placing his arms leisurely on the granite counter; he eyed me seductively, his cocky smirk still plastered across his face.

"What are you doing here, Gary?" I tried my best to pretend not to care. We were not friends, no matter what he seemed to think. A favor was a favor. That's it.

"Awe, come on, Mist. Don't act like you're not glad to see me," I hated the way my name rolled off his tongue- smooth, like I was one of his stupid fan girls and he could sweet talk his way into anything he wanted. He knew better; I wasn't like that. Gary sported a fake, pouty frown while standing to collect himself and running is fingers through his messy brown hair with one swift, confident motion. I flinched, unable to help but notice the resemblance between this and the motion Ash makes when doing the same thing- except Ash does it out of habit, usually in confusion, not frustration.

"One, I'm not happy to see you, Gary. Two, don't call me that."

He grinned, clearly satisfied about hitting a nerve, "What? I can't call you by your name like the rest of your friends?"

"That's not my name and you're not my friend," I shot back. I wasn't playing games today.

Gary was growing more and more agitated as I continued to shut down his attempts at a friendly conversation, but I didn't care. We had spent our time together and gone our separate ways. Despite what Gary Oak seemed to think, we we're not friends and there wasn't- and never had been- anything between us.

 _*Flashback*_

"And that concludes our lecture on _Water Pokémon Strategy and Battle Tactics,_ folks," the balding Professor from Poke-Tech University waved as the audience applauded. I stayed sitting in my seat as everyone stood and began to file out of the auditorium. I really had found it an interesting presentation. Although most of the information from the speech was second nature to me, I could never be too knowledgeable about water pokémon strategy and it was always good to brush up on my facts every now and then.

I continued to sit for the better half of an hour as students, newscasters, and researchers fled to the front to ask questions and take notes. I'd had a few questions of my own but really hadn't felt like fighting for an answer, so I finally stood from my seat after everyone had cleared out. As I walked up to the stage, the universities' professor was filing away his papers and packing his bags while a final young man was bombarding him with questions. The professor seemed flustered with all of the inquiries being thrown his way, "I'm sorry but my division of the University doesn't participate in field studies. I can't help you."

The young man was clearly frustrated, "Look, I _need_ your help. Please, my grandfather says you're the top researcher in this field and this could be great for your research! Watching my Pokémon during a battle is way more realistic than the numbers your computers generate. Come on, Dr. Brine, help a guy out."

"I'm sorry, Gary. I don't care if your grandfather _is_ Professor Oak, I've already told you, I don't do field research. Even if I did, helping you train so you can earn some gym badge; and, as you said it earlier, 'crush this guy' is not a scholarly use of my time," Dr. Brine closed his briefcase and slung his backpack over his shoulder heading for the steps at the edge of the stage, without a second glance in Gary's direction.

I couldn't believe it. Why hadn't I noticed that it was Gary Oak?! It had been years, but just seeing him brought back memories that I hadn't thought about in ages. He hadn't changed a bit. I mean, he had changed some… He was taller- maybe six feet- and his features had molded from a skinny kid eager to conquer every challenge, into the appearance of a young, able-bodied man; but his dark purple cargo pants, brown, spikey hair, and obstinate personality had survived the transformation his body had undergone, reminding others of the kid within.

I was temporarily frozen from the conversation I'd just silently been a part of, but as the professor passed me, I snapped out of my trance, "Wait! Professor!" I scurried after him.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm done answering questions for the day," He tried to brush off my attempt at conversation, but after waiting an hour I wasn't having that.

"Sir, I don't have a question," I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and forced him to stop and partake in my discussion, "I just thought you would want to know that your theory on Starmie's enigmatic signals is wrong."

The professor scoffed and jerked his arm away from grasp, "And, how could a-," He scanned over me briefly, " _amateur_ trainer, like yourself know anything about the electrical waves emitted by a pokemon?"

"I'm a gym leader, thank you. And, I've studied water pokémon for the better part of twenty years. I can tell you with certainty, the electrical waves Starmie emits are a defense mechanism."

Dr. Brine was silent and clearly uninterested in my own theories, but I continued anyway, "After years of battling with Starmie, I noticed that other pokemon, especially those with keen reflexes, often pick up on the signal emitted during attack and are to some degree, paralytic. Its minimal, but it's there. And, in a battle where it's down to the last string, and your opponent is faster and more alert, it's a great advantage."

"Miss, don't you think that if that we're the case, our research would indicate it?" He sighed and attempted to resituate his bags, "Now, if you have any data to back up your argument, I could have my understudy look it over..."

"I have years of experience!" How insulting was this guy?!

"So does every other amatuer trainer who thinks they know something about pokémon battle strategy," He retorted, turning and walking for the door.

"Gym Leader!" I corrected him loudly as his worthless wit and research exited the building. Good riddance.

From behind me, I heard a slow clap echo in the now deserted auditorium. I spun around to see Gary Oak walking up the isle in my direction, "You seem like quite the expert. He's an idiot for not appreciating the experience you have with water pokémon."

I rolled my eyes, "And you do?"

"I know a good trainer when I see one," He smirked, reaching into his pocket and palming a pokeball, mindlessly rolling it around in his hand, "Say, I'm in need of some assistance, how would you feel about helping me out? Trainer to trainer, you know?"

"Trainer to trainer, it's gonna be a no. Sorry," I quickly shot down his flagrant idea that we could ever do anything together.

"You know, as much as I tend to piss off the people I already know, I am relatively polite to those I don't," He continued, "You sound angry, which makes me think I must know you from somewhere."

I held my tongue for a moment, unable to admit that my rudeness was stemming from a silly childhood loyalty, "Wait! I do know you! You're Ashy-Boy's little girlfriend," he paused and looked around at the empty space, as if to emphasize the last line of his sentence, "or at least you we're."

"I am _not_ his girlfriend!" I spat out like an unwanted reflex.

"Good! Then, he won't mind if we work together," Gary smiled, clearly feeling a victory. Unbelievable. He was so ballsy. I couldn't put a finger on it, but in some way- and for some reason- I couldn't tear myself away from our conversation. I hadn't had someone push my buttons or drive me this crazy since… well, since Ash.

Gosh, I missed him- and Brock, too... "I never agreed to help you."

"You will," Gary said giving me a wry smile and heading for the door. "See you around…" He paused and scanned my chest for my nametag, "…Misty."

The next few days, after ignoring flowers, dinner invitations, and video calls from Gary Oak himself (the guy was such a pest), I had been busy fronting the gym for my sisters. After several grueling defeats- not on my end- I had taken a short break. Low and behold, when I re-entered into the stadium, Gary had strode into the gym's arena. He was standing patiently at the other end of the field.

"This area is for competitors only," I remarked, giving him zero of my attentions.

"Then I'm in the right place." I rolled my eyes at his snarky idea of forced interaction, "Come on, Misty! I need your help. Just give me a chance. One battle, that's all I'm asking for. If I win, you help me; if I lose, I'll leave you alone. Scouts, honor!"

I was quiet, thoughtful- and, frankly, tired of his annoying pursuits. I sighed, "Fine. Have it your way, but you should know, I don't go easy on anyone. Ever."

Gary's face bore an excited, boyish grin, "Neither do I."

Our battle was long and drawn out. Oak was no amateur. Then again, neither was I. It felt like hours were passing. Sweat and apprehension lined my face. Gary was holding a strong lead, and I really hadn't thought twice about what I had agreed to if I lost. I really needed to get it together. All these young trainers that came in kept my pokémon in shape and well-practiced, but I didn't get a lot of masterly trainers like Gary, so my team wasn't prepared. I kicked myself for not considering all the angles before agreeing to this challenge. Gary had probably counted on that.

It was a fierce battle, but a brutal defeat. I was left to digest my first loss in months. Crap, now I had to make good on our arrangement. I thought seriously about bailing but what kind of gym leader would I be if I did? I was mulling over the implications of my loss when Gary's hand on my shoulder broke my train of thought, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I shrugged him off.

"Everyone's gotta lose some time, Misty," He gave me a warm smile- the first cordial thing he'd ever shown me, "I bet Ashy-Boy would be proud." Instantly, the smile was replaced with a smirk.

I shoved him in response and he laughed, "You can beat me next time, but for now, you owe me. I'll be collecting tomorrow around, say, nine sharp."

I rolled my eyes.

"See you here tomorrow, Misty!" He yelled over his shoulder, casually exiting the gymnasium as the Sensational Sister's next victim stumbled in.

Shit. What kind of mess what I in? It felt like betrayal; yet, I hadn't felt closer to my friends in years. I sighed and decided I'd sort through the hard-worn moral issues later. It was all in service to another trainer, anyways. For now, I was glad to have someone around that reminded me of Ash Ketchum and Brock. It wasn't wrong, right?

 _*End Flashback*_

 **Narrator** : Why is Gary in town? What could he possibly want from Misty? What exactly happened all those years ago between the two? Nothing? Or something? Is Misty the loyal friend Ash thinks or is there something she isn't telling him? Will Ash or Brock find out? Find out next time…


	16. Chapter 16

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator** : Last time we were left wondering why Gary Oak was making a visit to Cerulean City and whether Misty had something to hide. Will Ash find out? Let's see if we can discover more about the dark secrets of our heroes…

BROCK

I _love_ women.

Today had been a great day! I'd saved the day for Nurse Joy with Professor Oak's antitoxin delivery and left her definitely wrapped around my finger. I could feel it. Then, Misty had led us to her home! My current whereabouts, in fact…

I was SO excited about visiting the sensational sisters! They gave me all kinds of sensation, but I didn't mention that to Misty as she gave up on trying to drag me to the gymnasium. No way was I spending my day down there! I loved her, but watching her all the time was Ash's thing, not mine- no judgments there. The guy was _beyond_ smitten. Who wouldn't be? Misty was awesome, the finest and most charming friend I had. She had a personality as fiery as her hair and a devotion as deep as the blue of her eyes. She was just what Ketchum needed- a heart that was hard to catch but impossible to release. Clearly, he wanted her in a way he had never wanted anything before, and Ash was always adamant about getting what he wanted, even if he had to work- to fight- for it. Even if it killed him. If he knew what was good for him, he'd make a move now, but that just wasn't Ash. He was going to drag it out. I think, deep down, he relished the slow crawl of victory- the lovely torture that he put her through. Why after so many years of chase would they stop running, playing? Who knows. They were both stubborn, both not wanting to be the first to admit a 'weakness,' both not wanting to change course, despite the attraction they shared.

I really didn't give a damn how long it took, they were going to end up together if it killed me. They had too. No one not-meant-to-be argues like that.

I was busy cooking my 'Brockcakes' (my special take on the everyday pancake) for Violet, Daisy, and Lily, as I thought less about my vicarious relationship. The girls had woken up this morning and showered me- and Misty- with hugs. Ugh, they loved me. God, I was on fire today! After Misty had agreed to watch the gym, they had decided to go shopping and guess who they invited? Yep, me! Brock was sexing it up and headed for the mall to shop. Misty's sisters knew I had an eye for fashion and were always keen to take me out- I think it's really due to my killer body, though. _Who wouldn't want to be seen with this?!_ I mentally framed my beef-ish torso.

As I finished cleaning the measuring cups and replacing the cooking ingredients in their respective storage cabinets, Misty's sisters made their way down the stairs.

"Brocky, it smells so good down here!" Violet chimed as they stepped into the kitchen.

I could barely speak, I was so overjoyed. "Oh, it nothing! Just my world famous Brockcakes." I thrust a dish full of them at the three girls.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Brocky, but we really don't eat breakfast."

Heartbreak. "Come on! Just give it a try, ladies! You'll love 'em."

"Sorry, Brocky, but we like can't," Lily pouted to me, "We are strictly on a no-carb diet but next time maybe you can fix us up something that fits our tight restrictions! Now, let's go to the mall!"

They all shrieked with excitement, grabbing my arm and tugging me along. Any heartache I had felt was immediately washed away by their high pitched squeals of joy as we left for the mall. I was in heaven. They loved me. Yep, I was gonna have to rub this in Ash's face later sometime. _Brock had three sensational sisters, and Ash still couldn't get one_. I thought, ruefully.

 _(several hours later…)_

ASH

"You gotta help me, man! They're tryin' to kill me!" I leaned in close to the screen, looking at Brock with a manic expression.

"Ash!?" May's voice echoed from somewhere inside professor Oak's laboratory, followed shortly by Tracy's.

"Ash! Get your ass out here!"

"You see what I mean!" I gestured to the open door where their voices were coming from. I had stolen a few moments of alone time by telling them I needed to take a wiz but I had actually escaped to Professor Oak's office to video-call Brock. It had been almost a whole day with no word from him or Misty and I was curious- desperate, even- to know how they were.

"We know you're in here, Ketchum! We _will_ find you!"

Brock chuckled lightly as their voices rang from another room. It sounded like they were getting farther away. Good, it meant I had more time to talk with Brock.

"Ugh, Brock, I'm drained. I've been at it all day battling with May and Tracy, and training with Oak. I'm about ready to fall over."

"Sounds bad," he humored me, "You know it's good for you though. You need to be prepared. The trials are dangerous, Ash. People die."

We were both silent for a moment, lingering on the implications of Brock's last words.

Brock seemed more ponderous than I did, as we sat. His features were frowning and he had his face resting in his hand over the desk located in the Cerulean City gym's control room. I'd been in the room before. The girls used it partly as an office and partly to monitor surveillance. Three of the four walls were covered with controls and switches that regulated everything from the pools temperature and lighting to the girls home stereo system. The fourth wall had a large desk with a sizable computer monitor centered on it. Above the desk, the wall adorned several television screens that played the live feed of video cameras stationed in various areas around the gym and residence. Each one had its own sound, but to avoid extra noise, Brock must have muted them.

"I had a great day, you know?!" Brock grinned as he seemed to break away from his concentrated thoughts.

"Oh, is that so?" I couldn't help but smile, too. I knew it had to be because he had spent the day with Misty's sisters.

"I went to the mall with Misty's sisters. Yeah… they love me, man. We're pretty much engaged."

I was really working hard to stifle my laughter as my overconfident friend expressed his believed success, "You and who, buddy?"

"Doesn't matter. Any one of them."

I laughed again. Brock was never going to change. His future wife was going to be beyond lucky with his doting nature and experience with children. He may have thought he was a lady's man but really, he was a family man.

"How is she?" I questioned more serious now.

Brock smiled at my inability to avoid asking about Mist. "She's good, man. Spent the day crushing the hopes and dreams of little kids. She is probably shutting everything down before heading back up here."

He clicked the mouse in his right hand and his eyes scanned a screen to his left as different hues of light flashed over his body. He must've been changing the surveillance images looking for her.

"Here she is," he said clicking the mouse. "Looks like she's headed for the lobby, now. What'd I'd tell you, man? She doesn't need you lookin' out for her."

I rubbed the back of my neck with my hands. "I know, I just…"

"Care about her?" He finished my sentence. He was right. I just couldn't help it.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Brock stressed his words, leaning back in his chair and looking over at the security footage.

"You think I should?" I stared at my hands, unable to look directly at the monitor- at Brock. "I want too. I really do. I just don't know what to say and what if she doesn't take it well? You know how she can be, Brock. What if I do and I make a mess of…" I glanced up, "Brock…?"

He was leaning to his left, eyes furrowed, looking at a screen I couldn't see.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He ignored me, his eyes still locked on whatever was running across the surveillance tape.

"Brock?!" My volume was rising as he continued to focus on the screen instead of answering me. He reached over and cut on the volume. The low hum of a conversation began to play, but whatever was being said wasn't audible to me.

"No fucking way," Brock mumbled to himself, leaning in closer to the television screen. His expression was no longer shy of a grimace. Whatever he saw clearly displeased him.

"Damnit, Brock! What's happening?!"

He opened his mouth to iterate what he was seeing, but stopped. Eyes growing wide, he hopped up from his chair and ran for the door. "Get the fuck away from her!" He yelled down the hallway to no one.

"Brock!" I screamed at the now empty and silent monitor. Fuck! What the hell was going on?! I slammed my fists down on Professor Oak's desk in frustration.

I looked back up at the screen but Brock was still gone. I ran my fingers through my hair. I was chewing over my incessant thoughts when I heard the audio from the surveillance camera in the background, "Stop It!"

 _It was Misty._

I leaned in closer to the computer, trying to hear her voice more clearly. "Get your hands off me, Gary! I am _not_ yours!"

Another furious voice rang from tape, "Like hell!"

She was angry and yelling, "Who the hell do you think you ar-" Her words were cut short by the sound of skin meeting skin, there was another commotion. "Wait! No, don't!"

Then I heard her scream.

That was it. I jumped up from Professor Oak's office chair and rushed into the dark hallway. Mist needed me. I knew this errand-thing was a ridiculous idea. I practically flew though the corridors of the Oak laboratory and as I entered the main research facility, Tracy, May, and Max were standing around. It appeared they had given up searching for me.

"Hey, Ash, we've been looking everywhere for… wait, where are you going?!" May called after me as I slammed the side door to the building wide open.

"Ash, wait!" It was Tracy, and I wasn't waiting. With one swift motion, I released Charizard from his pokeball, climbed on, and took off toward Cerulean City. I prayed I could make it there before something bad happened, but I had a feeling it already had…

MISTY

"So it seems Bill thinks I need more people to train with over the next few months, and I thought, since were friends now, you'd want to join a winning team." Gary gave me a sideways smirk, not bothering to even look my direction. Whatever manners I'd managed to cram into him with all the water pokémon battle strategy had clearly been lost in translation since we'd parted ways.

"You're _not_ my friend…" I repeated again to a clearly stiff-necked Gary.

"We were friends two years ago! What happened? Ashy-Boy finally came back and now you're gonna pretend like we didn't happen?"

"You're so full of shit!" I spat at Gary who was leaning over the front desk on his hands in aggravation, "I helped you improve your battle strategy so you could earn a gym badge because you couldn't win on your own and I was a respectable gym leader. I paid my dues and you left with one more badge up your sleeve. There was NEVER anything romantic about us." I tripped over my words, "Gah, there was never even an us!"

Gary's face lost the angry features and morphed into an expressionless mask, "You're right, Misty." He waltzed around the front desk and behind the console to where I stood, "There wasn't anything between us, but there still could be." He smirked and reached for my hand, taking it in his hand and pulling it to his chest. "I promise I am twice the man Ashy-Boy will ever be. He doesn't know what he has, but I do. I can give you what he won't..."

I jerked my hand away from his grasp, "You could never give me what I want."

I walked passed him but as I brushed his shoulder he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his tight, unbreakable grasp. "Stop It! Get your hands off me, Gary! I am _not_ yours!"

"Like hell!" Gary tugged me hard against his body, his figure looming over me. I fought his grip with everything I had but my determined spirit was not enough to break his firm hold on me.

"Who the hell do you think you are-" My words were cut short as Brock's fist made contact with Gary's face. His swing caused Gary to release me and clutch his now bleeding nose. Gary paused to look at the blood pooling in his hands in disbelief. He glanced at Brock, enraged. The two didn't dare flinch. Then, in an instant, Gary released a pokeball.

"Wait! No, don't!" I screamed and tried to intervene but it was too late. As Umbreon vaporized in front of us, Ninetails materialized from inside her pokeball without command, ready to defend Brock. This was _so_ wrong. Where was Officer Jenny when you needed her?

 **Narrator** : It seems a battle is eminent! What will go down after hours at the Cerulean City gym? Will Ash make it to the rescue? We still don't know exactly what happened two years ago, maybe we can find out next time…


	17. Chapter 17

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator** : Last time, Brock and Gary were on the brink of a pokémon dispute. Misty was in shock and Ash was headed for the city in the service of a friend. How will things pan out for our heroes? Will they get themselves into trouble? Let's find out…

ASH

The travel to Cerulean City had never felt longer. I don't know how many times I had yelled at the night sky in frustration, but I felt hoarse and Charizard was not happy about the outbursts. My rage was making him anxious, angry himself and he didn't like it. But, I couldn't help the anger. It was either that or fear and that was the last emotion I wanted to feel knowing damn well what I was about to get myself into…

As the gym came into view, I could feel my stomach churning with concern. I was flooded again with worry, agitation, hate, despair. It was madness as the cold air did absolutely nothing to sate the battering assault on my heart. Was she alright? Was she scared? What she- god forbid- hurt?

The thought of her in any sort of pain was driving me insane, I let out another fit of agitation. She was traveling with me and that had made her my responsibility. No, I corrected myself, she was my responsibility because I cared about her. The first reason had been my crutch for so long, but despite everything, Brock had been right. I should just tell her. I knew she felt something for me. I may have been stubborn, but I was still a guy and I knew. I knew by the way she glanced my way when she thought I wasn't paying attention, the blush on her cheeks when our eyes met, the way her hands always found their way to her hips in fake anger when we argued, but didn't at the same time. And, deep down, I knew that she knew, too. I had been so afraid to lose her, but I hadn't ever really had her to begin with, and it had taken me until I was sitting alone, staring at a vacant computer screen, to realize it; I had never wanted her as much as I did as when she was screaming from the wrongful arms of another man. She was everything to me. Becoming a pokémon master had been my dream for all of thirty-three minutes until my new dream reeled me out of the river water. My childhood dream had lived and died so fast, extinguished by a dream a thousand times more bright than the first had ever dared to be, and now that dream was screaming for me from a city away…

God damnit, I was gonna beat the living shit out of Gary Oak. What the hell was he doing here? I knew he was dark but messing with Misty- I figured to get to me- was a whole new low for Gary. He could easily level with me with skill alone, he knew he held a scoreboard-advantage over me, so why? I thought we had at least had an understanding; now I had nothing but disgust.

Charizard was circling the gym's entrance but before he landed, I had taken to the ground. Outside the door's entrance was Officer Jenny's police car and next to it stood three people: Jenny, Brock, who was actually sitting, and Gary.

I heaved a ragged, unsteady breath. Just the site of him made my vision red. He was clutching a towel to his nose, beside Officer Jenny. I stormed to where they were centered, filing a police report.

"Ash, wait a second!" Brock, the only one who seemed to notice my approach, put his hand out to stop me but I shoved him back and took an extremely satisfying swing at Gary.

He collapsed. "Gary, you prick!" I yelled down at him.

"Hey!" Officer Jenny forcefully rested a hand on my chest, clearly dissatisfied with my out lash, "that's enough!"

"Well, it's about time, Ketchum. I was starting to think you'd left your friends behind for a second-time round," Gary spat through gritted teeth, standing and placing a towel on his freshly bleeding nose.

"Fuck you, Gary!" I moved for him again but Brock and Officer Jenny held me back, it took both of them to keep me from lunging forward.

"Back off, Ash!" Brock warned me.

Gary just laughed, "You know, Ash, you sure are defensive over a girl you left behind."

I hated him. As much as tried to brush off his words, Gary knew how to hit a nerve, "You know, I didn't come here to cause trouble." I scoffed at his lie. "Honestly, I came here to see if Mist was interested in joining up with a winning team." I flinched as Gary used Brock and I's special nickname for her. He had no right. "Bill recommended a strong opponent to train with and she's tough- I like that about her. She never quits, never backs down. She was such fun. We spent some time together a few months back and I figured it couldn't hurt to ask her for her help again, I guess I was wrong. We always did get into quite the brawl when we disagreed, should have seen that coming…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Gary?" I was so confused and disgusted by the way he talked about Misty. I could feel the same frustration from Brock beside me as Gary continued to talk about her like she was some toy for him to play with.

"Oh, she didn't tell you guys? How nice of her to let me tell you myself," a cheeky grin melted onto his face, "You see, Ashy-Boy, I was in town about two years back looking to puff up my water strategy at the University because I was having difficulty beating a gym in Unova. Well, much to my surprise, Misty and I ran into one another. She was just what I needed, and she seemed lonely, herself. We spent two months training together. She really knows how to keep a guy on his toes, if you know what I mean."

I wasn't about to listen to any more of his bullcrap, "Stop. Just stop, Gary."

"Awe, come on, Ketchum. Don't you want to know the best part?" Gary threw his bloody cloth on the ground looking at me with rage, "I was there for her when you weren't! I didn't want to leave her behind! Unlike you, I knew what I had. I didn't throw it away!"

I was yelling, cursing, in an instant at Oak. I couldn't help but try to jerk free from the continued restraint of Brock and Jenny, but they were working hard to keep me from beating Gary senseless.

"You _never_ had her, Gary," Brock cut in, lashing at him to defend our friend. "Misty would never follow a second-rate loser like you."

This insult seemed to hit home because Oak took a step in Brock's direction, only to be shoved back by Officer Jenny, "Cool it, boys! Gary, consider yourself lucky that Misty isn't here to press charges against you. Ash, don't even think about taking another swing or your next trip won't be on Charizard, it will be in the backseat of my car."

"What do you mean Misty isn't here?" I completely ignored the rest of Jenny's words.

"She means Misty's gone, man," Brock put a hand on my shoulder, "Gary and I got into it in the gym. When things got ugly, Mist ran outside. A few minutes later, Jenny showed up. Misty had sent her racing over here, but she never came back."

"What?!" I yelled at Brock, and more to myself. I ran my fingers through my hair, letting my hands grip the back of my neck as they made their way down. I was a mess. I really wanted to turn and take another swing at Gary but not as much as I wanted to find her, to know if she was okay. I breathed a heavy sigh. Where was she?!

It hit like lightening, I knew. I knew where she was. I took off running for Charizard when another car pulled up into the gym's parking lot. It was Professor Oak's. Tracy, May, Max, and Pikachu all hopped out of the vehicle. They all started toward Officer Jenny and her flashing lights, but Pikachu spotted me and changed direction.

"Brock, what the fuck is happening?" Tracy demanded as he walked up to the three witnesses.

"Hang on, man," he interrupted Tracy. "Ash where hell are you going!?" Brock demanded but, as much as I loved him, I didn't care to answer.

I mounted Charizard and took off. Pikachu leapt on, just clearing the distance as we left into the night sky. We were gone in seconds, headed for her. Always her.

MISTY

Route 25 had taken me away from the city and exactly where I needed to go: the ocean. I had intended to simply wade in the water, the surge was growing as the moon reached its peak, extending its long arms toward the sea; but instead, I found myself almost three quarter miles out past the riptide, past the megapolitan humdrum of noise and lights, and well past the reach of Gary's grasp. A shiver ran down my spine.

The bay that marked the end of Cerulean City's northern limits was empty except for the revolving waves of illumination coming from Bill's lighthouse and research facility a few clicks to the east. I continued to wade in the brisk ocean water, not ready to swim back to reality.

Today had sucked. Mega-sucked. I had been fine with giving my sisters a break from the gym for the day, but I really hadn't wanted to make the journey in the first place. I would have been content to let Brock go it alone. I hated this place; Cerulean City was my perpetual prison. Brock knew how it was. He'd felt the same way back in Pewter, except he was free now. I still felt caged. At least I had until Gary had barged in a year and a half ago and reminded me just how much I missed traveling with Ash, Brock, and Tracy. It was funny the way things worked like that.

 _*Flashback*_

"Get it together, Oak!" I teased as another one of Gary's pokémon was unable to battle, "You call yourself a trainer?"

Gary had a frustrated yet amused expression as he struggled against another defeat. Two months really could change a person. He walked into my gym an arrogant numbskull but I'd swept that façade out the door after a week. Now, my pupil was quite the water battle strategist. Every day from sun up until sun down, we had practiced, practiced, practiced. It had been painful- for Gary- but I was starting to see the light. He had spent the last two weeks as the Cerulean gym's stand in gym leader, using his own water pokémon to send other trainers out the door faster than they could concede. As soon as the doors opened, he was battling; and as soon as they closed, he was learning and practicing with me. Today, the gym hadn't given away a single badge. I'd created a monster- a well-behaved behemoth.

I strained myself as Gary recovered from his earlier losses and took hold of the lead. This was definitely our most intense battle, at the cusp of tactical water strategy, and neither one of us was relenting.

"Why don't you watch as your student teaches you a lesson, Mist?!" Gary laughed releasing another pokémon and dodging my attacks with ease. Nope, still cocky. That hadn't changed; although, I hadn't really wanted it too. I think the wise-guy arrogance was what had gotten me twisted up in this mess in the first place. The desire to reside alongside a snarky nitwit was un old, unshakable habit that I thought I had learned to circumvent, but it seemed I was still brought to my knees in the face of addiction. Admittedly, these past few months had been the most excitement I'd had in years. But, it wasn't because of Gary, not really. It was the bickering, the irrational determination, the push and shove between us that have given me what I had gone too long without. The messed-up part, the part that I could never let escape from my lips was, when I looked at him, I saw someone else. I hadn't thrown that first match because I wanted to help Gary. I'd thrown it because, in the middle of that battle, I'd caught a glimpse of an old friend.

The flash cannon from Gary's Blastiose left me and my last pokémon, Sartyu, beaten. "Yes! Hooha!" Gary cheered, rolling around in his hard-earned victory, "Did you see that? I killed it! The Celestial badge is as good as mine."

I rolled my eyes. No wonder he and Ash had always been at ends, there was no spotlight big enough for the two to share. I hated to interrupt the celebration, but… "Looks like you've learned just about everything you can from me, Gary. Now, don't you think it's about time for you to move out of my gym?"

"Are you kidding?!" Gary broke from his victory dance and walked to where I stood, "Misty, you're the most fun I've had in a long time." He was serious now. "Look, I've had a lot of travel companions but none of them were ever as frustrating, or as stubborn, or as completely invigorating as you."

I smiled at his words, they were definitely the result of the high he was feeling after the win. Gary was never that transparent. "Um, thanks. I think that's actually the nicest thing you've ever told me" and probably anyone else, but I didn't say the last part.

"Come with me?" Gary's words caught me off guard. He reached over and took my hand in his without permission.

"What?"

"Come with me?" He repeated again, a little unsure, but smiling none the less.

"Oh…" I tenderly pulled my hand back, "I don't know, Gary." It was a lie. I knew exactly what I wanted in that moment, but I didn't dare tell him that what I actually wanted more than anything was to run for the hills- far away from this tiresome, ceaseless, prison with Ash… not him.

"Misty, I know I'm not-"

"Stop." I knew where this was going, and frankly the uncertainty in Gary's voice was making me uneasy. I hadn't realized that he'd felt so strongly. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him, or end up recognizing I might've felt something too. I was certain that our relationship was purely platonic but still, you could never be too sure, "Look, Gary, I want to travel more than anything but I can't leave. My sisters still are not ready to take over the gym, they won't be until they've renovated the performance facilities, and this place is my home. I can't watch it fall apart while I'm gone."

Gary paused, looking puzzled like he was trying to mentally figure out a solution. As he continued to silently fall short of a quick fix, his face shifted into something more solemn. It seemed our time together was wrapping-up.

"I'll tell you what," he smiled to me, "First thing tomorrow, I'll be heading for the southern city limit. I'll wait for you. That way you have time to think it over. If you're not there by noon, I'll take it as a no and catch the twelve o'clock Ferry to Unova on my own." With that, he stepped forward and hugged me. It was a firm hug. Gary pulled me close. I didn't fight it, but I didn't hug him back either. I just stood there. When he finally pulled away, I almost fell over. A hug… from Gary Oak? Who knew?

"Maybe I'll see you around, Mist," his default smirk was the last thing he threw my way before turning and leaving the gym.

After what seemed like quite a while, I'd made my way back to the house. It was dark out but inside all the lights were on; I had left them that way. It made the place seem less lonely. I immediately went for the fridge, hoping to wash down the lump of unspoken words in my throat. It was slim pickings inside. The milk was sour, the orange juice moldy. I eventually ended up settling on a glass of water from the sink.

 _What are you doing, Misty?_ I kicked myself. I was so bored here and this was my chance to be free. Why wasn't I jumping at the chance to leave? As I gulped down my tap water, I noticed a figure reflecting off the window above the kitchen sink. I spun around.

"Hey, baby sister!"

"Daisy?"

"Yep! It's me. Violet and Lily are back too but they already turned in for the night," She gave one of her bright smiles. It was the same one that left men falling at their feet. I closed the space between in an instant and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're back!" I admitted into her shoulder.

"We figured four years traveling was, like, way more than enough. We thought you might want a break from the gym life. You were never as commercial as we were, anyway. You haven't held a single performance since we left! Do you want to ruin the gym's reputation or what?" she teased me lightheartedly.

I couldn't help but let out a shaky, tear-filled laugh. A huge weight had lifted of my chest. I was so glad to have them home again. As ridiculous as they could be sometimes, they were my family and I had really been lacking in that department lately.

"Awe, Misty, are you crying?" Daisy broke from our hug to study my face.

"No," I lied, trying to discretely wipe away my tears, but she wasn't a ditz. No matter what anyone thought of her, Daisy always knew what's what.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you missed us."

I scoffed, "That's an understatement."

"But really, Misty… tears? Over me? I don't think so. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

I must've talked to Daisy for over an hour, because when I glanced at our clock it read 12:17 a.m. I had rehashed the last two months of my life without them in fast forward. Meanwhile, Daisy never spoke a word, never made a face. She listened, with her ear to the ground, occasionally nodding to assure me of her attention. Now that I was done, she sat quiet, thoughtful in the chair across from me at the kitchen table. I hadn't left out a single detail, including my personal feelings, which really wasn't my thing, but I needed some sisterly advice for once in my life.

"So… Gary," she paused, "you don't feel anything for him? He sounds like everything you like, Mist. He's smart, witty, stubborn, and from the picture you showed me, he's definitely got that bad boy look going on."

I rolled my eyes. She was so easily sidetracked. "Daisy, I swear there isn't anything like that going on, but I do miss traveling. I miss the adventure, the fun, the crazy perils I got into, the training. I miss the late-night laughter…"

"I don't know, sis. If you're asking me, it sounds like you miss the people you were traveling with, and not the journey itself."

I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped, realizing I had no response to her words. It wouldn't have mattered anyways because she quickly spoke again, "Look, I would never judge you, Misty. You're a much more hard-nosed, iron-willed person than Violet, Lily, or myself. You will certainly accomplish more than we ever did with our Pokémon. I want, and they would want, for you to do what makes you happy." She took a serious pause before continuing, "Ash would want you to do what would make you happy, too."

Her last words struck home. She was right. The problem was I didn't know what would make me happy. I didn't have the slightest inclination as to what I should do next, and Daisy seemed to anticipate that, too. She stood and walked over to her purse, which was sitting on the kitchen counter. She sifted through it for a few moments and pulled out an envelope.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it came for you in the mail today. I have a feeling it might help you decide what it is that you really want." She handed me the mystery envelope, and started to exit the kitchen, turning back at the last second to say, "Whatever you decide, we'll be here to watch the gym and we'll understand. Goodnight, baby sis!"

"Goodnight, Daisy," I grinned, spilling over with sisterly love. God, I had missed them.

After it was clear that she had left, I glanced down at the envelope in my hand. It was addressed:

 ** _Misty Waterflower_**

 ** _933 Ocean Park Blvd,_**

 ** _Cerulean City, 781302_**

 ** _Kanto Region_**

My fingers rested over the seal as I started at the scribbled writing on the front. I never got mail. A part of me was caught up in the suspense, wanting to wait to open it. What was inside? It must've been a small part of me because my resistance was overcome at once. And, with all decorum out the window, I ripped open the envelope discarding the wrappings on the ground.

My hungry eyes scanned the concealed occupant. It was a postcard- a picture. Its subjects, familiar and goofy: Ash and Pikachu were making funny faces and standing in front of a massive pokébell factory. I laughed as I continued to look at the stupid faces in the photo. I ran my thumb over the reflective image, my eyes brimming with tears at the frozen, stamped, and mailed memory. I flipped it over and looked fixedly at the words on the back.

 ** _Misty,_**

 ** _Another day is going by, and I'm missing you. I wish you were here, but you're not. You're there, and there doesn't know how lucky it is._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Ash_**

The water pooling at my eyes finally broke free. Like a lake overflowing a dam, tears ran down my face, rushing down my cheeks, my chin, my neck. Saltwater dripped onto the lovely, barely-legible words in my hands as I wept. In a flash of mad panic, I moved to dry the photograph with my shirt to stop the water from messing up such a sacred moment.

Daisy had been right. I know I already said it, but it was true. I missed my friends. The only reason I missed my adventures was because they had been a part of them. I didn't want a new journey, I wanted the old one back. There was absolutely no way I was leaving tomorrow. I'd sit in this gym until the day I died if that as how long I had to wait before they came back. I'd make this place a light, a beacon so that they would always know that I was waiting.

I decided I'd start that tomorrow, though. There was someplace I had to go, something I need to get for safekeeping. I stumbled around the house as quietly as I could, shoving my bag full of necessities and other crap before leaving a brief note for Daisy about my plans on the countertop. Then, I ran out the door, en route to Pallet Town. It was time to pay Mrs. Ketchum a long overdue visit.

 _*End Flashb_ _ack*_

The Ocean water was really starting to chill me to the bone, so I pulled out a pokeball and released Gyrados, needing a dry travel back to shore. However, I still felt like I wasn't ready to return to the mess I'd left at home. So we sat, wading in the bay, for a while. I resumed my present brooding as we floated. A few things were clear: I definitely did not know Gary Oak as well as I thought I had, Brock was a hero, and I was insanely mad at Ash for not coming back for me sooner than nine months ago. If he had, none of this would've happened. He'd had years and no excuse. I deserved an explanation.

Speaking of the devil, I heard his muffled voice against the sound of Gyrados' heavy breathing and the breaking waves, "Misty!"

Oh, Ash and I were gonna have a _chat_ , that much was sure. He was getting a piece of my mind and quite possibly his last piece of my heart.

 **Narrator** : Uh-oh, it looks like things aren't quite over for Ash. What kind of words could Misty possibly have in store for him? How will he take her betrayal and her 'chat'? Will there be reconciliation, a falling-out? Find out next time…


	18. Chapter 18

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliations, unfortunately.

 **Narrator:** We left off last time with Ash on his way to 'rescue' reluctant Mist. Determined to tell Ash exactly what's on her mind, Misty had planned a 'chat'. Let's see just what kind of words are in store for our heroes…

MISTY

He was riding on Charizard in all his benevolent glory. I stayed put, watching as he crossed over the bay's edge spraying up saltwater behind them as a result of their rapid turbulence. Even as I tried my hardest to be angry, the sight of him still rattled me. I could already feel my stomach empty itself of distaste, and fill instead with butterflies. _Keep it together, Misty._ I coached myself, as he called out my name again. His voice was cracking, full of worry, and assaulting my heart with its strangled apprehension. _Don't forget_... The owner of this voice was the same one that had forsaken me and left me in the pernicious care of someone less than trustworthy. He was the same person who had marooned me, caused me months of restless sleep, exhausting fits of tears ad rage, and driven me so happily crazy...

"Misty," Ash was slowing to a hover above me, searching over me like I could be bruised or broken, "are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

You both did.

"No." It was a short response and frankly, all I could manage without avoiding tears. I did not want the tears. Not now, not ever. Maybe if I didn't cry, I wouldn't feel anymore.

"Misty," He was looking gingerly a me now, extending his hand out to where I was standing on top of Gyrados. I could have reached up and easily taken it if I wanted. "Please come here? Let me take you back," he begged. His words were sincere, true, but I was so utterly brokenhearted.

"Go away."

My words were unexpected and they twisted his face from concern to confusion. His hand fell away from me. "What? Why?! What's wrong?" Ash bombarded me with questions.

"You're what's wrong!" I exploded throwing my hands in the air, "You left me, Ash! You left me and never even thought twice about coming back!" The one thing I wanted more than anything was for him to wrap me in his arms and take away the hurt away, take it all away. But, how could he when he was the one responsible?

"I spent day after day, year after year, in that gym without so much of an inkling of hope that you might walk through the doors and offer me a chance to come with you again. You went out of your way for Brock. You took him with you to Hoenn, Unova… Why didn't you come back for _me_?" The last words of my speech came out in a mangled stupor of tears and sobs, "Don't you care about me?!"

I'd take the pain, if he'd just give me the truth. Me and my heart, we'd make it through.

Ash was speechless. He eyes were scanning me as more angry tears crawled over my cheeks. He leaned over again and re-extended his arm to me, "Come on. Let me take you back."

I wasn't about to go anywhere and he wasn't either. I had wanted an answer and that wasn't the right one. I reached for his hand and in one swift motion, I yanked him off Charizard and toward the freezing cold water. He panicked, not expecting the jolt forward that left him plunging into the ocean. He yelled as he fell, splashing Charizard, Gryrados and myself with a spray of saltwater.

I felt so much better already.

Ash broke the surface of the water, gasping. Disbelief was strewn across his face as he flailed around eventually grabbing ahold of Gyrados' scaly body for support. "You are unbelievable!" Ash wiped the water from his eyes, "Now, help me up."

"Help yourself up," I retorted, still standing and looking down at him from my high horse.

"Damn it, Misty, don't you already know?" He groaned.

"Know what?!"

"That I care about you! You think I'd be here now if I didn't?!" Ash, grunted, pulling himself out of the ocean and onto Gyrados' back. He was soaking wet, and water dripped from every inch of his body. His shirt was suctioned to his chest. It boasted his fit upper body, as he sat resting at my feet.

"I was a kid, alright?! I was young and naïve. I didn't know what I was doing. When the three of us went our separate ways, it took me years to realize I was lonely," Ash explained running is fingers through his damp hair, "Heartsickness had been a whole new experience for me. I eventually made my way back to Pewter City to ask Brock to rejoin me. I had hoped it would silence the pang of guilt that lingered when I was away. It was so much easier for me to face Brock than it was for me to face you. I was less a kid but more a coward than I had ever been. It had been so long since we parted ways. He was my brother, you were… I mean, what if you had forgotten me? What if I showed up on your doorstep and you didn't even remember what I looked like? There was no way I could've come back from that, Mist. But, it didn't matter who I took with me, I couldn't rid myself of the way I felt. As more years went by, coming back was less and less of an option. Every day that passed was another day that I didn't go back, another day I left you behind all over again. Each day was another that you could have been looking out your widow waiting for me. After years of disappointment, how could you possibly forgive me for not coming back for you, too? It was easier for me to stay away and pretend that you might not hate me, instead of finding it out for real. Brock and Tracy practically had to drag me to your doorstep a year ago. I was so afraid of what you would say."

He looked at me with desperation. His eyes begged for me to give him something, anything. I wasn't sure if I could. "You swore we would always be there for one another. How many times were you going to leave me behind, Ash?"

He jumped up to face me, placing his hands on my shoulders, "You have to believe me, I never meant to hurt you." A tear escaped from the confines of his lashes and rolled down his cheeks like a silent apology.

"You still didn't come for me…"

"Please, I promise I'll be a better man. I'll be good. Just please don't hate me?" His words were in a hurry, hungry for the unuttered forgiveness that had always comprised our friendship.

I sighed, defeated. I couldn't hold a grudge, not with him. In just a few words, he had taken away all the years of sadness I had carried with me, "Ash-"

And then, he was kissing me. His lips pressed to mine in what was definitely the bravest thing he'd ever done. I stiffened at the unexpected notion, but immediately melted into his embrace _. Finally…_

He kissed like he lived, freely.

It was a kiss without warning, without prior consent, not that I would have argued anyway.

We were in the middle of nowhere, floating in a bay, and his fingers were in my hair, his lips on my mouth, and I didn't know if I had ever wanted anything as bad as I wanted him right now.

Ash pulled me into him with one hand pressing into the small of my back, the other fisting my damp, wavy curls. He bowed me backwards, leaning over me with the Ketchum confidence he had always carried about him.

God help me.

He kissed like no man I'd ever known. It was hungry and longing, but tender at the same time. It was so right and so wrong. I couldn't even try to explain how devastating it was, how- as he ran his teeth sharply over my bottom lip- I was brought to my knees, or at least I would have been if he hadn't been holding me. It took every ounce of willpower I had to break away and gasp for air. I would have been happy to let him take the last breath from my lungs.

Ash eyed me, breathing heavily. He was studying my face for a sign. His expression was soft, but I knew he was anxious, uneasy to discover exactly what he had just done to me, to us.

I tried so hard not to lose it, I did, but I just couldn't help erupting in laughter. I held my chest as I struggled to breathe. Ash was standing to my left, frozen in a mixture of confusion. I continued to laugh, "So much for our 'friendship.'"

Ash's uncertainty melted away and he began to chuckle too. I wiped the water from my eyes as he stepped over to me, intertwining our fingers. He looked at me with reverence, a whole other kind of kiss which was a thousand times better than the one shared between parted lips, "You have no idea how many times I have wondered what this would be like."

I just smiled and leaned into him. Letting the familiar outline of his body incase me. It felt good to be held after so many years of our fictitious display of niceties.

My head rested against his chest as the salty night winds danced around us. It was funny how his touch was like a taste of saltwater. It left me thirsty for more.

ASH

Visibly, I was focused on the night sky ahead of us, but mentally, I was consumed with my thoughts of her. As we flew, her slender arms were holding me tight, her head resting against my left shoulder, Pikachu on my right. She was mine, now. And, I was never going to let her go.

It had taken every ounce of courage I had, and then some, to muster the strength needed to bring our lips together for the first time. I had watched the sadness in her eyes and it hurt my heart. I wanted so badly to take it away and replace it with her smile. I'd acted on impulse. Doing what my body told me would fix everything. Doing exactly what my sanity had fought against, sensing a high chance of failure.

I'd lain awake so many nights imagining what it would feel like to have her in my arms, to take that smug look off of her face by grabbing her and pulling her into me to silence her stubborn words.

But when we had kissed, it was so different from anything I had ever imagined. It was so much better. Misty was always tough, steadfast, but her kiss had been soft and wistful. Whereas I had brought us together with wanton abandon, she'd held my gaze with the same devotion that belonged to our friendship.

As the lights of the Cerulean City gym came into view, I found myself wanting to just fly over- to not land. I didn't want her touch to end but it had been a long night and I knew she needed to be at home.

It was a rough landing. Charizard was tired. A combination of time spent flying and extra weight had pushed him to put us down with a heavy thud.

Brock, Tracy, Max, and May were all sitting on the steps outside the gyms entrance waiting for us. Our arrival had brought them to their feet and they started to where we were. As they made their approach, I reached up to help Misty down. Grabbing her by the waist, I lifted her to the ground. Her eyes met mine in an unspoken agreement. My hands fell from her sides, they had already lingered for too long.

"Misty!" it was May, "Oh my gosh, are you okay" she shrieked, pulling Mist aside and examining her figure, checking for ailments.

I turned to Brock and Tracy, running my hands through my salty hair as Misty was getting her physical from May, "Where's Oak?"

"He left. Bill called and had him head back up to the research facility. Said 'he'd already been gone too long,'" Max was filling me in on the events we'd missed, when Tracy had to add his two cents.

"Looks like you're not the only competitor not taking training seriously."

I couldn't help but grin and roll my eyes. He was never gonna let up on nagging me about my ability to procrastinate and get distracted.

"Well, this had been a fun trip," May addressed us turning from Misty and strolling casually to the group of guys, "but I am tired, Ash you stink, and its late. So how abut we all go inside. We leave first thing in the morning!" she sauntered off towards the gym followed by Tracy, Max, and a hesitant Brock.

I turned waiting for Misty and, as she made her way to my side, I took her hand. It didn't last long because she quickly untangled our fingers and put her hands in her pockets, blush creeping onto her cheeks.

I looked at her but she kept her eyes on the asphalt. Frowning, I continued to walk toward the gym's doors like the rest of the team. I hoped I hadn't done something, or- God forbid- she'd changed her mind.

Brock was holding the door for us as we cleared the steps. I stopped to let Misty in first, which I never did, and then followed right behind. I couldn't help but notice the smirk playing at Brock's lips as my act of chivalry went noticed. He never missed a beat. I was suddenly sure he would be prodding me for details about my 'heroic rescue' later.

 **Narrator:** It seems like a happy ending is impossible for Ash. What's wrong with Misty? Does Brock really know, or think he knows, what is going on? What if Misty took it back? It seems our heroes have only had a flash of passion and all that remains is trouble in paradise…


End file.
